NANA
by titaternura
Summary: Esta vendría siendo mi versión del final del manga. Comienza desde el capítulo 84, que fue el últin¡mo en ser publicado.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, esta es mi versión del final del manga. No seran demasiados capítulos, pero estoy segura de que les va a gustar.**

 **De ante mano pido perdón por las fallas en el documento, en realidad no cuento con mucho tiempo este día pero me moriria de ansiedad si no lo subia hoy. Prometo editarlo muy pronto.**

 **Sin más que agregar, me despido deseando con todo mi corazón que les guste.**

 **PD: Esta historia continua apartir del capítulo 84.**

 **PD 2: Hay algunas cosas que no tendrán sentido para ustes, por eso al final de todo (no de cada capítulo) aclararé todas sus dudas.**

 **Declaración: Este manga y sus personajes le pertenecen a Ai Yazawa.**

* * *

 ** _…_** ** _No la necesitas más a tu lado…_**

El ambiente se había vuelto incómodo aun cuando Nobu se había llevado a Yuri. Nada podía disipar sus palabras, que al final de cuentas eran ciertas.

—Voy a dormir — anuncie caminando hacia la puerta.

Yasu y Miu no dijeron nada, solo me observaron atravesar la puerta meditabunda. Evite tropezar con Hachiko y Shin mientras hablaban de Reira y su profundo amor por Takumi, y de los planes de Hachi para ir a verla. No necesito esto.

Sin darme cuenta acabe en la habitación de Ren y me paralice en seguida, el olor del incienso inundaba mis fosas nasales, la fotografía de un Ren sonriente, que jamás volvería a tocar, me hizo por primera vez en ese medio mes, llorar.

Me estaba desmoronando a pedazos.

Sabía que había llegado el momento de separarme de Hachi pero eso no lo hacía más fácil, y sin Ren mi corazón estaba completamente vacío.

— ¿Podrías llevarme contigo?... — le pregunte sin obtener respuesta.

A mi mente acudió la fiesta de cumpleaños de Reira, sonriendo al recordar que Ren casi me asfixia con su corbata mientras hacíamos el amor. — me pidió que no muriera y yo le respondí que lo esperaría al otro lado del rio Sanzu.

— ¿Me estas esperando tú? — susurre, preguntándomelo en serio.

Sentada en el suelo sin hacer nada más que ver tu imagen, Ren, me pregunto si será doloroso morir. ¿Sentiría miedo? ¿Sentiste miedo?

Una repentina y dolorosa punzada en mi cabeza me hizo jadear.

—Ahhh, joder, que dolor.

—Es que has bebido demasiado — Mi cuello crujió al dar vuelta tan rápido a la cabeza.

—Hachi ... - susurro.

—Regresamos al salón y tú ya te habías ido —sonrió melancólica mientras se sentaba en el suelo—. No pensé que vendrías aquí.

Baje la mirada, en realidad no había sido mi intensión entrar, solo estaba huyendo, otra vez. Había huido de Ren, de lo que sentía por él y ahora ya no estaba a mi lado.

— ¿Qué has sabido de Takumi? — pregunte sorprendiéndola. Necesitaba una buena dosis de realidad.

—Etto, él no…yo…

—Vamos corta con eso — le dije seria— ¿Lo has llamado?

Ella asintió.

— ¿Y?...

—Eso no importa ahora — ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Quizás Takumi le esté pidiendo que regrese a su lado y Hachiko no quiere decírmelo?

Trague saliva pero me obligue a permanecer tranquila. ¿De que serviría alterarse?, aunque si lo pensaba con detenimiento, si me lanzaba a los pies de Hachiko rogándole que no me dejara, ella lo haría.

Pero sería por ¿Lastima?

¿Extraña ella a Takumi?

—Vaya, ese sujeto debería ocuparse más de su esposa y su hijo — dije fingiendo indiferencia.

Nana me vio con asombro.

—P-pero que dices, Takumi se encarga bien de mí.

¿Por qué saltas y lo defiendes?

—En finnnn — me estire para que sonara más casual—. Cuando regreses a tu piso asegúrate de llamarme todos los días — le guiñe un ojo —. Recuerda que no puedo salir de aquí, soy demasiado famosa.

Hachiko se rio pero inmediatamente la expresión en su rostro me dijo que no estaba demasiado entusiasmada por la idea de regresar a «casa». Bueno, eso supuse yo, o es lo que quisiera que en realidad sucediera. Soy demasiado egoísta. En el departamento que Takumi ha comprado para ella estará más cómoda, ahí hay todo el lujo que nunca existió ni existirá en nuestro departamento.

Quien era yo para mantenerla a mi lado…Ni siquiera pude hacerlo con Ren…

—Ya es tarde, porque no vas a dormir.

— ¿Tú te quedaras aquí? — me pregunto sorprendida.

Solo asentí.

A Hachi se le ilumino el rostro, seguramente está pensando que rezare y hablare con Ren, así que salió despedida de la habitación. Me quede unos minutos más y sonreí, seguramente todos piensan que estoy loca.

….Era una posibilidad…

Mientras dormía, soñé con Ren...

Fueron cosas hermosas, al menos hasta que mi sueño se transformó en la escena del accidente, con el metal retorcido abrazándose a él hasta quitarle la vida. Me removí inquieta en mi cama, si no podía tenerlo…no quería soñar ni una sola noche con él.

De repente me vi otra vez sin poder respirar…

Estire mi mano debajo de mi almohada, donde se suponía debía estar una bolsa de papel que me estaba acostumbrando a usar.

—No esta — la falta de aire me comenzó a desesperar.

—Nana…— escuche mi nombre pero no a quien me llamaba, mis ojos estaban cerrados—.Nana…

— ¿Ren? —La falta de oxígeno me estaba provocando alucinaciones.

Abrí los ojos pero eso no era garantía de lo que veía era real, en efecto, Ren se acercaba a mí, me sonreía con gentileza, como solo él podía hacerlo. Se inclinó cerca de mi rostro y junto sus labios contra los míos, quizás intentaba llenar mis pulmones de aire o simplemente me besaba porque le dio la real gana.

Me sentía lánguida de repente, como si flotar en el aire. ¿Estaba volando?

Quien sabe, aunque mi tranquilidad fue interrumpida por gritos. No sé de quién se trataba. Yo estoy demasiado tranquila para prestar atención.

—YASU, QUE LE ESTA PASANDO— grito Nobu pero a mí su voz me pareció lejana. —La bolsa no esta funcionando.

—Pónganle algo en la boca— la normalmente serena voz de Yasu se quebró.

¿A quién le iban a poner algo en la boca?

¡Oh oh!

Sentí cuatro pares de brazos rodeándome y luego algo suave dentro de mí boca, no era consciente de lo que me hacían.

—No está hiperventilando… —jadeo Yasu—, está teniendo convulsiones.

Abrí los ojos y me vi a mi misma parada al lado de la puerta con Ren a mi lado

¿Era esa una señal? ¿Iba a morir?

—Tenemos que llevarla a un hospital…— después de eso todo se volvió completamente oscuro y silencioso.

* * *

—Lo siento, pero aquí no está permitido fumar— Yasu, Gimpei y Shin, no tuvieron más remedio que echar a la basura su única distracción mientras esperaban noticias sobre Nana.

—Llevan mucho tiempo ahí adentro — Nobu revolvió su cabello—. Joder, cuando piensan salir y decirnos algo.

—Ten paciencia —dijo Kawano—. En cualquier momento los doctores saldrán a informarnos que pasa.

Yasu que usualmente trasmitiría palabras de consuelo, permaneció callado.

— ¿Quieres un café? —pregunto Miu acercándose a él.

—No. — Respondió débilmente— ¿Hachi está bien?

—Cuando la deje estaba metiéndose en la cama. No se ha dado cuenta de nada.

—Es mejor —dijo taciturno.

—Deja de hacerte el fuerte, estas preocupado por Nana, puedo entenderlo.

Yasu apretó la mandíbula, tanto que se le resaltaron un par de venas al lado de los ojos. No llevaba sus habituales lentes oscuros, Nana los había lanzado al piso cuando intentaban inmovilizarla. Todo había transcurrido en fracción de segundos que parecieron eternos.

Nobu abordo a una enfermera que pasaba cerca de ellos. — ¿Cómo esta Nana?

— ¿El medico no ha venido a avisarles?

—JODER NO! —Se alteró sosteniéndola por ambos brazos. — ¿Qué ha pasado con ella? ¿Está bien? PORQUE NADIE DICE NADA.

—Nobu suéltala. —Dijo Kawano, pero él no hacia ademan de obedecer.

—No sé nada —alego la chica con calma. Parecía acostumbrada a ese tipo de ataques—, aun la están revisando, iré a echar un vistazo y vendré a informarles si puedo conseguir algo, aunque les advierto que todo depende del doctor.

Nobu la soltó y dejo caer pesadamente sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo.

—Gracias…lo siento —susurro.

La joven les regalo una sonrisa antes de alejarse y continuar con sus labores.

—Necesito fumar —Shin salió corriendo sin importarle el llamado de Ginpei.

—Iré a hacerle compañía —dijo este tras lanzar un profundo suspiro.

—Tú también puedes salir a fumar si lo necesitas, yo estaré pendiente —le dijo Miu a Yasu pero este negó con la cabeza.

Un par de minutos después observaron a Shin y Ginpei volver con Hachi a su lado.

— ¿Cómo esta Nana? —pregunto ella con el rostro marcado por la preocupación.

— ¿Cómo te has enterado? —quiso saber Nobu.

—Me desperté y no encontré a nadie, el guardia me lo dijo —negó con la cabeza—. Eso no es importante ahora ¿Cómo esta Nana?

—Aún no han terminado de tratarla —Miu se acercó a ella—. No deberías estar aquí, este lugar no es cómodo y tu…

—No iré a ningún lado, tengo que estar al lado de Nana.

—Disculpen —Todos se giraron al ver a un doctor dirigirse a ellos—. Veo que la sala está llena.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra Nana? ¿Qué le ha pasado?

El hombre sonrió levemente. —Ella está bien, hemos controlado su ataque y en este momento le están haciendo algunos exámenes de rutina.

— ¿Por qué estaba convulsionando? —Pregunto Yasu— ¿Cuál es el motivo?

—Hay muchos factores, puede ser estrés o ansiedad. Tuve la oportunidad de hablar con Osaki-san unos minutos después que la estabilizáramos y me dijo que tuvo un ataque antes y que este se intensifico al no encontrar la bolsa que guarda debajo de su almohada. Como sea, me gustaría que esta noche se quedara en observación, ustedes pueden regresar a sus casas.

—Quiero verla —espeto Hachiko.

—Y podrán hacerlo, enviare a una enfermera para informarles cuando esté lista.

Todos asintieron y tras unas cuantas palabras más con el doctor, permitieron que este se alejara para continuar con sus rondas.

* * *

Parpadee mientras me mantenía inmóvil sobre una camilla de plástico—que por cierto, está muy, muy helada—, mientras una enfermera cubierta con un extraño chaleco me ayudo a terminar de acomodarse. De mi boca salió un frio y rápido «Gracias».

—Si te sientes claustrofóbica avísanos.

La camilla se deslizo mecánicamente con un zumbido y cerré los ojos.

—Osaki-san no se mueva por favor…

Estar en el medio de aquel enorme cilindro me dio tiempo de pensar en muchas cosas. Mi vida, Mis amigos…Mi madre…Me escuece el orgullo pensar que me abandono para convertirse en una mujer común y corriente, con un marido común y corriente…con una vida común y corriente. Había esperado que ella hubiese seguido un sueño que no hubiese podido alcanzar con una hija pequeña, en cambio se casó con un hombre que no pudo ofrecerle más que una tienda de ramen y un hijo de otro matrimonio antes de tener una hija de ambos.

Misato Urehara.

—Ya decía yo que se parecía a mí.

— ¿Ha dicho algo Osaki-san?

—Solo estaba pensando en voz alta. «Si muero, te llevare conmigo…» — Sonreí al recordar las palabras de Ren. Quien hubiera pensado que tras proponerme matrimonio, acertaría en cada una de sus palabras. Era una clara señal de que nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro.

Como Sid y Nancy.

—Listo, hemos terminado —apenas la enfermera dijo eso, la camilla comenzó a deslizarse hacia afuera, donde otra enfermera me esperaba para ayudarme a ponerme de pie —. El doctor la está esperando en su habitación.

Mientras atravesábamos los estériles pasillos, el crudo mensaje que Takumi me había enviado, me golpeó la cabeza —«Si no quieres perder a tu amante para siempre, regresa a su lado ahora» — Takumi no hacía nada altruista, todo tenía que tener un beneficio para él o para el grupo y el que yo estuviera separada de Ren, dañaba de alguna manera el equilibrio de Trapnest.

No lo entendía…quizás era simplemente que Ren no estuviera inspirado en esos momentos.

—Sus amigos insisten en verla —me dijo el doctor apenas entre en la habitación.

—Podría dejar al menos que me suba a la cama —refunfuñe.

—Los dos sabemos que no está convaleciente —espeto viéndome por lo bajo. Maldito matasanos.

—Bien, he captado el mensaje, lamento haberle pedido que mintiera... —baje la mirada—. Déjelos pasar, no se irán hasta que me vean…después hablaremos usted y yo.

El doctor asintió.

—Moegi-san puedes guiarlos hasta aquí.

La enfermera asintió y salió de la habitación.

—Vendré más tarde Osaki-sa…

—Nana…—Lo interrumpí con la mirada perdida en una de las ventanas —. Llámeme Nana.

—Entiendo —dijo y salió de la habitación.

¿Estaba amaneciendo? El cielo estaba totalmente oscuro y no dicen que cuando más oscuro esta es porque va a amanecer. ¡Estoy jodida de la cabeza! Desde cuando le tomo importancia a otra cosa que no sea mi música.

—Nana…Nana —gire la cabeza y en seguida me topé con el rostro de Hachiko, todo húmedo por las lágrimas. Se lanzó a mis brazos y me rodeo con fuerza.

—Tranquila Hachiko, estoy bien…—parpadee para retener mis propias lágrimas. Todos estaban ahí…Yasu, Nobu, Shin, Ginpei, Miu, Hachi, hasta Kawano-san.

…Solo faltas tú Ren.

—Debes dejar de asustarnos de esta manera —dijo Nobu limpiándose una lágrima que salía de la comisura de su ojo.

— ¿Por qué?, me gusta ser el centro de atención.

—NANA ERES TAN CRUEL —Chillo Hachi sobre mi oído.

—Demonios, he quedado sorda…Eh! Calvito ¿Y tus gafas? Si decidiste cambiar tu look lo único que diré es que nunca podre acostumbrarme.

A Yasu le resbalo una gota de sudor por la frente.

—Pero que dices —me reto Ginpei. —Yasu se ve bien de cualquier manera.

Me recorrió un escalofrió por el cuerpo, Ginpei y Yasu; solo con imaginarlo me daba un no sé qué. Me fije en Shin y note que me daba la espalda, aún permanecía en el umbral de la puerta así que supuse que estaba llorando. Pobre chico.

—Shin, no tienes por qué preocuparte, estoy bien…Acercat…

—Eh! —Cuando el pequeño delincuente se giró pude ver que delante de él estaba una bonita enfermera que sostenía una tarjeta de presentación en la mano mientras que la otra estaba sujeta a la de Shin.

—Maldito capullo —grité lanzándole una almohada directo al rostro.

La enfermera toda sonrojada entro a la habitación. —Lo siento, pero será mejor que Osaki-san descanse.

Hachi comenzó a mover su colita mientras se asomaban un par de orejas de perro en su cabeza.

— ¿Puedo quedarme aquí contigo? —pregunto entusiasmada.

La observe con ternura y sonrió ampliamente. —Lo siento mascota, estoy cansada.

—Permaneceré callada.

—Este lugar es incómodo —le lance una mirada de «sálvame» a Yasu.

—Nana-chan, ella estará bien y tú no puedes permanecer en un lugar como este, ni siquiera hay otra cama.

—Puedo dormir con Nana —alego sin darse por vencida.

—Por favor…— cuando Yassan dice «por favor» no hay quien pueda resistirse.

—Está bien.

—El doctor dijo que te darán de alta mañana por la mañana.

—Gracias Baldi.

—No me digas así —todos se despidieron de mí, visiblemente más tranquilos.

Me sentía cansada y creo que dormí algunos minutos porque cuando volví a abrir los ojos, el doctor estaba en mi habitación con un enorme sobre amarillo entre las manos. Me erguí sobre la cama y apoye mi espalda en la cabecera, él entonces abrió el sobre y saco unas placas, las cuales coloco sobre una pantalla que se ilumino cuando apretó un botón.

—Esta es la bóveda craneal de otro paciente —dijo. Yo observe la imagen y no encontré nada fuera de lo normal, era un ovalo gris que parecía estar dividido en dos partes —, y esta es la tuya —coloco la otra placa y al igual que la anterior era un ovulo gris dividido en dos partes…aunque este último tenía una pequeña mancha oscura y circular en la parte izquierda.

Sonreí. No había estudiado medicina pero sabía que no podía ser nada bueno.

—Eso quiere decir que no estoy loca —declare como si se tratara de una cosa insignificante— ¿Es por fumar tanto? No recuerdo haberme golpeado la cabeza…espere un segundo, la última vez que pregunte sobre mezclar tabaco y los anticonceptivos…—divague, creo que entre en shock por un momento.

—Osak…Nana-san…—el doctor me observo fijamente—. Tienes un coagulo de sangre en el cerebro, las causas pueden ser infinitas, quizás tus hábitos diarios no estén estrechamente relacionados, debemos hacer una biopsia y descubrir si es operable…

— ¿Qué pasaría si no me opero?

El doctor pareció perder la compostura pero al final me respondió.

—Seguiría creciendo con cada día hasta llegar a un término en el que...

— ¿Afectara mi voz…?

— ¿Disculpa? —me veía como si me hubiesen salido dos cabezas.

— ¿Podre seguir cantando?

—Creo que en este momento lo importante es…

—No hay nada más importante para mí —lo interrumpí.

—No creo que afecte tus capacidades motoras…en cambio no estoy tan seguro con respecto a tu memoria. ¿Has tenido algún lapsus? ¿Tu mente no ha procesado algo que debía hacerlo?

«— ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada? ¿Cuándo colocaste el celular en el agua? Estas verdaderamente loca» —Sonreí para mí misma al recordar las palabras de Ren.

Observe nuevamente la ventana, algo paso volando pero no podía saber que había sido, las posibilidades eran infinitas ¿Una mariposa o un pájaro? Quizás un murciélago. Demonios, estoy divagando otra vez.

—No, todo ha estado bien hasta el momento.

—Debemos hablar del tratamiento, aun necesitamos hacerte algunos estudios. Aun es bastante pequeño, así que por el tamaño es posible que la cirugía sea viable.

—No quiero cirugías, no quiero el tratamiento…

— ¿Quién te dijo que ya termine tu diagnostico? —fruncí las cejas ¿Qué otra cosa pasaba conmigo? ¿Me irían a salir un par de cuernos? —. Te hicimos un par de exámenes más entre ellos uno de sangre y…

Mi mente se fue al país de las maravillas mientras escuchaba lo que el doctor decía…Tenía que ser un error aunque muy dentro de mí sabía que si era cierto todo lo que él decía.

—Tendremos que hacer un plan más elaborado sobre los medicamentos que puedes tomar y los que además _debes_ tomar a partir de ahora.

Asentí con la mirada fija en una mancha de pintura amarilla en aquella pared blanca y estéril.

—No quiero que nadie se entere sobre esto, sensei.

—Pero…

—Soy su paciente, me ha dado el resultado y los tratamientos, aceptaré todo menos la cirugía pero nadie tiene que enterarse de esto…—lo observe fijamente—, al menos no por ahora. Es un favor personal.

—Esta situación seria mejor de sobre llevar si contaras con el apoyo de tus amigos.

—Ellos me apoyaran…solo que no se enteraran de nada.

— ¿Estas segura? —Me limite a asentir, estaba cansada y ya había tomado una decisión.

Dormí pequeños periodos de tiempo aquella noche. Quizás tenía demasiado miedo o tal vez era que no estaba tan cansada como pensé.

Estuve despierta y lista para dejar el hospital desde muy temprano, una vez más el doctor vino a hablar conmigo, intento convencerme sobre contarles mi «problema» para mejorar mi calidad de vida, al ver que no conseguía nada dejo de insistir y me entrego mi receta—La cual retiraría hasta estar sola—Lo único que le pregunte fue que si dolería. Él no dijo nada, seguramente era su venganza por haberle dado tanta lata.

Nuevamente Yasu estuvo ahí, al igual que todos los de la noche anterior exceptuando a Kawano y Miu. Hachiko se pegó a mí como una pulga y no dejamos de bromear mientras Ginpei conducía la camioneta.

Observe a Yasu y me pregunte cuales eran mis sentimientos hacia él, amaba a Ren, eso lo sabía bien pero con Baldi sentía algo especial, quizás no fuera amor pero estaba muy cerca de serlo. Luego medite sobre mis sentimientos por Nana, una vez Ren me había preguntado si quería acostarme con ella, recuerdo que lo negué y luego me sentí derrotada al estar preparándole sopa de miso en medio de la noche para él…hicimos el amor en la cocina y continuamos en la habitación, no recuerdo haber pensado en Hachiko en ningún momento así que supongo que mis sentimientos por ella no son sexuales, pero lo que sea son muy fuertes.

Quería la felicidad de Hachi a toda costa, pero quería que esa felicidad fuera a mi lado. Odiaba a Takumi y en un momento odie a Nobu por no poder retenerla a su lado. Mi corazón es un pozo oscuro de deseos caprichosos.

Me abrace a mí misma, ya no podía ser caprichosa, no podía ser egoísta…


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba sola en mi habitación, ya habían pasado dos días desde mi inevitable visita al hospital y para que nadie me notara diferente, me dedique a moverme de un lado a otro. Supongo que lo estaba haciendo bien porque nadie había dicho nada. Yasu en alguna ocasión me dijo que parecía demasiado «acelerada» le reste importancia y me dejo en paz. Ahora mientras todos dormían me permití lamer mis heridas y llorar en solitario.

Los últimos días que pase al lado de Ren estuvieron llenos de sin sabores, recuerdo cuando discutíamos sobre el registro matrimonial, era gracioso que ninguno de los dos conociera su lugar de residencia y las demás cosas que las personas normales llenarían en sus formularios con naturalidad, él no conocía el nombre de sus padres, yo no recordaba el de mi madre y tampoco sabía el de mi padre. Éramos una pareja sin remedio.

«—Dejare Trapnest, al demonio el orgullo de ser un miembro, ¿Eso te satisfacería? Si Hachi pierde a su hijo y se separara de Takumi, ¿Eso te satisfacería? Si Yasu se queda a tu lado toda la vida, ¿Eso te satisfacería? »—Ren tenía razón, esos eran mis deseos caprichosos.

—Nana ¿Estas despierta?...

La voz de Yasu traspaso la oscuridad, me apresure a secar mis lágrimas antes de dejarlo entrar.

— ¿Qué sucede? —le pregunte sentándome en mi cama. Me maree un poco por lo apresurado que lo hice pero en un plis plas, se pasó.

— Kawano-san me pidió que hablara contigo. Los directivos de Gaia se preguntan qué sucederá a partir de ahora.

Baje la mirada, sabía que tarde o temprano tendríamos esta conversación.

—Dejare de cantar —Baldi no se sorprendió ni un poco.

— ¿Puedo preguntar, por qué? —no dije nada. —...Es por Ren.

—Es por mí —Le respondí—. No me mal intérpretes, no dejare de cantar para siempre pero ahora solo quiero hacerlo para mí.

— ¿Y tus fans?

—Estarán bien sin mí…

— ¿Realmente piensas eso?

—Yasu no uses psicología conmigo. El grupo esta deshecho, yo quería cantar con ustedes, acepte actuar en solitario por orgullo y por no echar por la borda el arduo trabajo que has hecho…creo…supongo que Gaia habrá recuperado lo el dinero que invirtieron en nosotros.

—En eso tienes razón, la venta de los discos sobrepaso lo estimado —suspiro—. Hablare con Kawano, él lo entenderá.

No puede hacer más que suspirar de alivio, quizás Yasu estuviera fingiendo entenderme, pero eso no importaba ya.

—Nana, hay otra cosa sobre la que quería hablarte…

—Si es sobre Ren, guárdatelo —dije de manera dura, aunque lo cierto era que me sentía desarmada. Esta conversación no podía suceder ahora…No estaba preparada.

—Hachi me hablo sobre el regalo que te entrego Kinoshita, el cual aún no has abierto. Ren lo compro para ti con mucho cariño, deberías hacer un esfuerzo para verlo.

—No lo abriré —sentencie.

— ¿Qué tal si es una mascota y está a punto de morir por inadmisión?

—La caja es demasiado pequeña para que sea algo así —respondí a la defensiva. Un momento, siendo Ren de quien hablamos esa idea no era tan descabellada.

Yasu dirigió su inquisidora mirada hacia la gran pila de revistas que había cerca de mi cama.

— ¿Shonen Jump? —Pregunto arqueando una ceja.

Tome un cigarrillo e iba a encenderlo, pero mis dedos no activaron el mechero, lentamente lo saque de mi boca y baje las manos muy-lentamente.

—Ren me pidió que le comprara una cada semana —y lo había hecho, aun cuando estábamos separados había ido a una estúpida tienda, por la estúpida revista que el estúpido hombre que murió me había pedido que comprara para él.

Me quebré, sentí mis mejillas húmedas. Ya no podía soportarlo.

—Me prometiste que no volverías a llorar delante de mí —me recordó Yasu.

Yo me lance a sus brazos y llore como nunca lo había hecho. Llore más que cuando fui hasta su departamento y me aferre a sus brazos al enterarme que Hachiko estaba embarazada. Llore como una niña en brazos de su padre.

Extrañaba a Ren pero lamentaba más que mi orgullo hubiese sido más grande que mi amor por él y me haya impedido dejar todo e ir a su lado.

Al parecer mi llanto fue más fuerte de lo que pensé, porque de pronto mire a Nobu y Hachiko en la puerta, por supuesto la pequeña mascota también estaba llorando y Nobu no tardaría en hacerlo también.

—Ren —su nombre salió de mi garganta sin proponérmelo y Yasu me apretó más contra su pecho. Sentí algo húmedo sobre mi cabeza y en seguida supe que eran sus lágrimas. Baldi había llorado cuando me dijo que Ren había muerto, más no lo hizo después.

Supongo que también estaba dejándolo salir todo ahora.

.

* * *

.

Después de eso episodio de llanto, los días pasaron sin vacilación y ya me estaba cansando de que todos estuvieran tan pendientes de mí, era como si temiesen que rompiera a llorar en cualquier momento.

Gaia acepto mi renuncia «momentánea» pero insistieron en que se realizara una rueda de prensa para explicar la situación. No me negué, después de todo se los debía. Shin y Nobu aceptaron mi decisión, después de todo el fiasco de Shin y aquella mujer en el departamento donde encontraron la marihuana ya se habían arruinado las posibilidades del grupo.

—Este es su puesto Osaki-san —me indico un miembro del staff, Los reporteros ya ocupaban sus respectivos lugares. Yasu se sentó a mi derecha y Misato a mi izquierda, ahora sé que su nombre verdadero es Tsuki pero para mí siempre será Misato, y a su costado Kawano-san con otros directivos de Gaia.

—Buenas tardes —Kawano se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia—. A partir de este momento pueden realizar sus preguntas y por supuesto nosotros intentaremos responderles.

Los buitres se abalanzaron sobre mí de inmediato haciendo preguntas muy personales. ¿Es cierto que Honjo-san y usted estaban distanciados? ¿Qué hará ahora que piensa dejar la música? ¿Honjo-san dejo testamento? —Que voy a saber yo sobre eso…— ¿Honjo-san…? ¿Honjo-san…? ¿Honjo-san…? Me estaba doliendo la cabeza, conteste con monosílabos y con No, si y no sé.

— ¿Osaki-san está dejando la música porque Honjo-san ya no está para impulsar su carrera?... —un silencio sepulcral llena la sala de conferencias antes el ataque del reportero de Search, quien mostraba una sonrisa torcida en los labios.

—Esa pregunta está totalmente fuera de lugar —el enojo de Kawano era palpable aunque intentaba disimularlo. No solo era un ataque directo contra mí, sino también contra Gaia.

Me puse de pie y todos esperan expectantes que haré a continuación, esperando supongo, que le lance un micrófono o empiece a insultarlo con las palabras más sucias que conozco.

—No era mi intensión ser solista…—murmure contra el micrófono mientras observaba cada lápiz comenzar a moverse sobre libretas y grabadoras apuntándome. El silencio era tan ensordecedor que podría oírse si un alfiler cayera al suelo —. No quiero ser solista…— levante la mirada—, dejare la música porque es mi decisión—el periodista de Search sonrió de lado—. No tengo que justificarme ante nadie y menos ante una persona con tan pocos escrúpulos— me dirigí expresamente a él y este solo parpadeo sorprendido por el ataque. En ningún momento alce la voz o deje de sonreír—. Ahora si me disculpan, a mí solo me tocaba responder algunas preguntas con respecto a mi retiro, los ejecutivos de Gaia les darán los detalles técnicos…

Por supuesto hubieron protestas pero ya que preguntas sobre mi retiro hubieron pocas, no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar. Yasu y Misato se pusieron de pie y me siguieron.

—Osaki-san ¿Un mensaje para sus fans?

—Por supuesto —mire fijamente a la cámara y sonreí lo mejor que pude—. Los amo y no deseo que se olviden de mi música, siempre cante pensando en ustedes y agradezco a todos los que nos han seguido desde nuestros inicios en nuestra ciudad natal —hice una reverencia y salí de la sala escuchando el sinfín de flashes a mi espalda.

Se había terminado, mi sueño de ser una gran estrella había llegado a su fin.

Debería estar furiosa, triste, hay muchos adjetivos que debieran derivarse de eso, pero en realidad me sentía en paz, ¿Amaba la música porque Ren también la amaba? No, es cierto que hasta que él me pidió unirme a su grupo nunca había pensado en cantar, pero si, en realidad la amaba. Quizás solo es fría resignación, después de todo quien sabe cuánto tiempo podría seguir cantando sin que esta vez en lugar de mi celular, lanzara el micrófono a una piscina.

En la noche, Nobu, Shin, Ginpei y Hachiko despotrican contra los reporteros mientras al mismo tiempo insisten en que sus palabras no deben afectarme, en cambio yo, mientras fingía estar un poco ebria, me preguntaba si se me notaba algo, Yasu me observa en silencio y por dentro tengo miedo; temo que descubra lo que escondo, temo que se lo cuente a los demás, temo que me compadezcan.

 _…Temo que no me dejen ir al lado de Ren…_

—Que pasa calvito, estas muy callado.

Yasu deja su bebida sobre el estéreo y me observa fijamente. Oh, oh, esto no puede ser bueno.

—He recibido un mensaje cuando estaba a punto de comenzar la entrevista.

¡Joder! ¿Será que el doctor decidió echarme de cabeza?

—Aja…—murmure.

Todos pasan su mirada de mí a Yasu y viceversa.

—Era Kinoshita…—al ver que no digo nada, continua—, han decidido desocupar el apartamento que compraron para ustedes cuando se…comprometieron…ellos piensan que respecto a sus cosas personales, deberías ser tu quien decidas que hacer con ellas.

Trague saliva con dificultad y cierro los ojos, sin necesidad de ver, siento unos brazos alrededor mío y sé con certeza que se trata de Hachiko.

—Es tu decisión Nana —continua Yasu—, si quieres yo puedo encargarme…

—Yo lo hare —es clara la sorpresa de todos, creo que Ginpei casi se traga su cigarrillo y eso casi…casi me hace reír.

Ren y yo no vivimos ahí más que unos cuantos días pero el lugar representaba nuestra nueva unión, no hay punto de comparación con nuestro departamento en Osaka pero después de todo ahí están nuestras cosas…juntas…

—Yo te ayudare —declaro Hachiko.

—Si me lo permites Nana, me gustaría ayudarte también —dice Misato con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus bonitos labios.

—Necesitaremos cajas, trabajamos en mudanzas hace poco, ¿Lo recuerdas Nana?, yo también te puedo ayudar —la sonrisa de Nobu es tensa.

—Prefiero hacerlo sola.

—Pero…

Nuevamente Yasu tan comprensivo como siempre alza una mano para acallar las protestas.

— ¿Estas segura?

—Por supuesto calvito —le guiño un ojo con desenfado, aunque por dentro siento que me rompo pedazo a pedazo. ¿Cuánto más poder resistir?...

Continuamos cantando y riendo después de eso, Ginpei con sus payasadas y comentarios subidos de tono provoca carcajadas en mi…la excusa perfecta para llorar discretamente, las lágrimas que todos piensan es por la risa son por mi alma que llora y se apaga lentamente.

No puedo soportarlo más…no por este día al menos…

Me despedí de todos y me apresure a llegar a mi habitación, mi respiración ya es bastante agitada cuando conseguí desplomarme sobre mi cama.

¡No, otra vez no!

Tratando de guardar la calma busque la bolsa de papel debajo de mi almohada y la coloco sobre mi boca y nariz e intento respirar. Mientras lo hago observo a Ren sentado a mi lado.

—No me hagas hacer un viaje al hospital —murmuro aun respirando dentro de la bolsa.

Él me sonríe y observa sin decir nada. Mi respiración vuelve a ser normal y me recuesté sobre la cama con la bolsa apretada contra mi pecho.

—Buenas noches, Ren.

.

* * *

.

¿Por qué tanto resguardo? He dicho por mi espontanea voluntad que iba a desocupar las cosas del departamento _sola_ , pero me veo rodeada de un sequito y estos me obligan a subir a la camioneta de Ginpei, dicen que solo me acompañaran, pero estoy segura que insistirán en subir conmigo al departamento.

Para mi fortuna Yasu está entre ellos y como siempre impedirán que hagan algo que yo no quiera.

—Nana-san —cuando llegamos Kinoshita nos espera en la entrada. Hace una profunda inclinación delante de mí y yo la imito nerviosa. Sé que el chico le tenía un gran aprecio a Ren—. Por favor, déjeme acompañarla.

—Hare esto sola —declare.

—Pero…

—Mejor no insistas —interviene Shin—, ni siquiera a nosotros nos permite subir con ella.

Kinoshita asiente.

—Supongo que no ha traído su llave —negué con la cabeza, entonces él me entrego la llave magnética.

Odio ese cacharro, me gusta la sensación y el peso de las llaves metálicas en mi mano, me recuerda a nuestro piso en Osaka. Ahora que medito, ninguno de los dos debimos salir nunca de ahí.

Mientras el ascensor sube, aún no sé cómo reaccionare al ver las cosas de Ren, solo sé que el lugar esta frío y arreglado justamente como cuando salí de ahí tras mi última discusión por teléfono con Ren.

Fui una estúpida, mi orgullo fue más grande y las palabras que dije con respecto a Shin aún me queman la garganta. El pobre chico necesitaba apoyo, no a una histérica que pensara en reemplazarlo de buenas a primeras tras el primer tropiezo.

Me siento muy mal y creo que vomitaré si no me siento.

Corro hacia atrás una de las sillas de la mesa en la que Ren y yo comimos un par de veces. Ahí me pregunto si estaría satisfecha con que él dejara a Tranpest, si Hachiko perdía a su bebe y si Yasu permanecía a mi lado siempre; ese día pensé que todo se acababa pero me sorprendió al pedirme que le comprara como siempre las revistas de Jump antes de salir.

Que extraño par somos…éramos…

Mientras observo los vasos de cristal guardados en la alacena recuerdo cuando accidentalmente rompí los vasos de fresas de Hachiko en el apartamento 707, el primero fue un accidente, estaba levantándome de la mesa cuando ésta trastabillo y el vaso se hizo añicos en el suelo, no recuerdo que paso con el segundo pero Ren me dijo que Takumi le había dicho que ambos vasos estaban rotos y que yo era mujer terrible. «Ve y entrénala» le sugirió.

No puedo prolongar más mi agonía, todos me esperan abajo deseando que pida ayuda pero la mujer orgullosa que hay en mí se niega. Con cortos pasos y cautelosa, como si entrara a un lugar prohibido me encamino hacia la recamara, la cama esta tendida, las puertas del closet cerradas y el olor a ambientador predomina en el lugar.

El perfume de Ren se disipo hace mucho tiempo.

Al abrir la gaveta de la mesita de noche encuentro los papeles que debíamos llenar para nuestro registro matrimonial, solo tienen nuestros nombres…como la última vez que los vi; los anticonceptivos sin usar también están ahí. Cierro la gaveta con tanta fuerza que la lámpara se mueve violentamente a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo, pero la detengo a tiempo, necesito salir de ahí lo más pronto posible y tener que limpiar me retrasaría demasiado…además ni siquiera sé dónde se guardan los utensilios de limpieza.

Continuando con mi recorrido llego al closet y al abrirlo más de una docena de chaquetas de cuero quedaron a la vista, todas son casi iguales, algunas con algún botón o broche de más pero después de todo, iguales, Ren Honjo no era Ren Honjo sin su chaqueta de cuero, vaqueros rotos y botas de motociclista.

Cojo una del perchero y la aprieto contra mi pecho…esta fría...pero aún conserva su olor, en las estanterías están sus gafas, sus gorras y camisetas, todo pulcramente ordenado. Paso completamente de mi ropa y me concentro en la de él, después de todo no la necesitare por mucho tiempo. Tomo una de las fundas de las almohadas que hay sobre la cama y en ella guardo un par de cosas, por supuesto su chaqueta favorita, la más vieja y barata de todas. Era la que usaba cuando estaba en Osaka con los Blast…

.

… ¿El candado? ¿Qué demonios ha pasado con el candado?...

.

No había sido consciente de ello hasta ahora. Ren fue incinerado y por supuesto todo ese tipo de objetos tuvo que ser retirado de su cuerpo.

Como una loca salí del departamento y baje hasta el lobby por el ascensor. Todos se pusieron de pie y me vieron extrañados por la expresión en mi rostro.

—Yassan, ¿Dónde está el candado de Ren? —le exigí sujetándolo con fuerza de los brazos. «Quien sabe, tal vez solo ese candado prevalecerá, cuando lo vimos estaba encajado en su cabeza…eso fue algo grotesco…» —gire mi rostro y al hacerlo me encontré con el rostro pálido de Nobu, parecía que estaba a punto de vomitar y un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo—. Tu viste el cuerpo de Ren ¿Cierto? —pase de Yasu y me centre en Nobu.

Todos en el lobby me observaban como si estuviera loca o como si fuera una terrorista a punto de detonar una bomba

— ¿Dónde tenia Ren el candado? —el pobre chico aparto la mirada y su rostro se puso aún más blanco que el papel. Era morboso pero aunque fuera desagradable y doloroso necesitaba saberlo.

—Nana, por favor —intervino Hachiko tratando de apartarme de Nobu. Que linda, está cuidando de su bien estar…pero eso no me interesa ahora.

—Creo que esto no fue buena idea —dice Ginpei con una sonrisa nerviosa—Nana, sube a la camioneta…

—Dímelo Nobu…

—NANA YA BASTA —Yasu alzo tanto la voz que me sorprendió —. No ves que Nobu está mal, crees que fue fácil ver lo que él vio…No sé dónde está el candado, Takumi se encargó de los preparativos del funeral.

Baje la mirada avergonzada de mi misma y de lo que acababa de hacer.

—Lo siento…—murmure con la mirada clavada en mis botas, la punta de estas brillo por una gota que cayó desde mis ojos, tenía un nudo en la garganta y casi no podía respirar.

No soporto más…

—Kinoshita —dije tras conseguir gesticular palabras coherentes, el chico se acercó rápidamente a mí—. Aquí llevo todo lo que necesito —levante un poco la funda y todos la observaron con detenimiento—, lo demás, junto con mi ropa; por favor, dónalas a los orfanatos en Osaka.

Kinoshita hizo una reverencia. —Así lo hare Osaki-san

Le sonreí. —Solo llámame Nana.

Me cubrí los ojos con las gafas de Ren que tome del closet y salí del lobby.


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

.

Oficialmente se cumplía un mes de la muerte de Ren…un mes después de mi cumpleaños…

Los reporteros comenzaban a perder el interés en nosotros, así que pronto podríamos regresar cada uno a nuestros «hogares», sería extraño, todos estábamos bastante acostumbrados a vernos a cada instante del día. Yo tenía planeado regresar al apartamento que compartía con Hachiko, Nobu insistía en mudarse conmigo para que no estuviera sola pero me negué porque Shin se quedaría solo entonces, el departamento era bastante cómodo pero solo tenía dos habitaciones y un cuarto de baño, soy una chica y necesito mi espacio…especialmente ahora…

—Nana ¿Dónde vas? —encontrada infraganti.

Con una de las gorras de Ren y sus gafas oscuras pretendía salir a la calle sin que nadie se enterara.

—Quiero dar un paseo —fue lo primero que vino a mi mente.

—Déjame cambiarme los zapatos y te acompaño —sonrió Hachiko, me dio pena pero tenía algo que hacer y tenía que hacerlo sola.

—En otro momento —dije.

Ella bajo la mirada.

—Nana ¿Qué pasa? Estas muy extraña, ya no hablas conmigo como antes ¿Estas molesta por algo? —fijo sus grandes ojos cafés en mí—. Déjame ayudarte, déjanos ayudarte, sé que la muerte de Ren ha sido un duro golpe para ti pero no está bien que lidies con el dolor tu sola.

Me acerque a ella y le acaricie la cabeza como si se tratara de un cachorro.

—Estoy bien —le dije sonriendo. En parte era cierto, no había sufrido de episodios de hiperventilación, no me dolía la cabeza, no sentía náuseas ni mareos, quizás un poco fatigada pero trataba de no prestarle más atención de la que necesitaba a ese hecho. —Tengo algunas cosas que arreglar…—aparte la mirada—. En realidad iré a ver a Takumi.

Eso la sorprendió mucho, su rostro lo reflejo como si fuera un espejo al alma.

— ¿Para qué vas a verlo?

—Iré por el candado de Ren.

—No es necesario que vayas, puedo llamarlo y él te lo enviara por paquetería…Takumi está en…

—Sé que está en Osaka.

—Nana déjame acompañarte.

—Estas bromeando me retrasarías y es probable que por ser tú te pongas a dar a luz en pleno tren —lo dije con el mejor sentido del humor y también la hice reír—. Hare esto sola…comprare el ticket del tren, lo abordare, buscare a Takumi y en la noche estaré de regreso.

— ¿Deberás estarás bien?

—Te lo aseguro.

— ¿Yasu sabe esto?

—El calvito está ocupado, no quise molestarlo, confió en que tú se lo digas por mí —le guiñe un ojo—. Dile que no se preocupe, aún estoy en mis cinco cabales.

Hachiko estaba preocupada y no se molestó en ocultarlo mientras me alejaba. El lugar que Gaia nos proporcionó para vivir y que en principio pensé que era una basura, se convirtió en poco tiempo en un hogar. La ironía estaba en que después de vivir tantos años con mi abuela, con la cual compartía un verdadero lazo sanguíneo, nunca pude llamar hogar a su casa; pero mi primer y verdadero hogar fue el apartamento que compartí con Ren, con aquella bañera pequeña y la poca intimidad a causa de sus pocas paredes.

Amaba ese lugar, amaba disfrutarlo con él.

El departamento que compartí con Hachiko fue mi segundo hogar y pronto regresaría a él.

Desde que Misato se había ido tras sus vacaciones aquí, no había pisado la estación de trenes, todo estaba igual, las estructuras no cambiaban de un día para otro en cambio miles y miles de rostros nuevos, cansados, frustrados, felices, pasaban día a día por ese mismo lugar.

—Un boleto de ida a Osaka —dije en la ventanilla.

La mujer que atendía el puesto no superaba los veinte años y al verme abrió mucho los ojos, parecía sorprendida.

—Osaki Nana —dijo en un jadeo, por un momento pensé que tendría un ataque de asma, pero enseguida la chica se giró sobre su silla y capturo su bolso, rebusco hasta que saco un disco de el— ¿Podría darme su autógrafo?

Pestañe sorprendida, había estado centrada tanto en mi todo este tiempo que se me había olvidado que había gente que seguía mi música.

—Por supuesto —sonreí tomando el marcador que me ofrecía, con un movimiento rápido plasme mi firma y se lo devolví—. Listo —ella lo apretó contra su pecho.

—Gracias…realmente me sentí mal cuando anunciaron que te retirarías de la música —bajo la mirada—. Lamento lo que paso con Honjou-san —trague saliva con dificultad, sentía mis lágrimas empujando hacia afuera deseosas por salir. Era extraño que alguien que no conocía me dijera esas palabras, estaba acostumbrada a las de Yasu, Hachiko, Nobu, Shin, Miu, Kawuano y Ginpei…no a las de una extraña.

Asentí mostrándole una sonrisa que no llego a mis ojos, al menos ella no podía notarlo, tome el boleto, me despedí y camine hacia los asientos en espera de mi tren. Tenía suerte porque cinco minutos después estaba ocupando mi asiento. A mi lado estaba sentado un hombre de unos cuarenta años embutido en un traje una talla menor a la suya, era imposible que me conociera pero no podía decir lo mismo de los demás pasajeros y si eso sucedía, las dos horas que me llevaría llegar a Osaka se convertirían en un martirio, así que baje la brisera de la gorra de Ren hasta mi nariz y me dedique a fijarme en el paisaje.

Mientras miraba sin en realidad observar, recordé el viaje que hice el año anterior desde Osaka hacia Tokio, era mi regalo de cumpleaños, era el regalo que yo misma me había entregado, no venía en busca de Ren—Siempre mi maldito orgullo—venía a cumplir mis sueños, ahora regresaba con las manos vacías…

¿Mi vida hubiese sido diferente si hubiera venido con Ren a Tokio?

¿Hubiera sido diferente si me hubiese quedado en el departamento mientras él salía a tocar con Trapnest? ¿Hubiera sido diferente si me hubiese dedicado a cuidar a sus hijos…nuestros hijos? Sé que Ren quería tener hijos, incluso me lo confirmo el día que me dijo que se iría a Tokio, pero… ¿Habría hecho eso alguna diferencia?

 _«—Lo conseguiremos, está bien, nosotros podemos. Aun soy un estudiante de preparatoria, he conseguido algunos trabajos, tenemos el dinero. No importa si tenemos un hijo o dos.»_

Sin darme cuenta estaba en la estación de Osaka otra vez. Había muchos lugares a los que ir, el rompeolas, los lugares donde cantamos, el departamento…Pero eso lo dejaría para otro momento, ahora el único objetivo de este viaje era recuperar el candado de Ren y hablar con Takumi de una maldita vez. Ren me había prometido que nunca se lo quitaría así que yo tenía que ponerlo de regreso junto a él.

Tome un taxi y fui directo al hospital en donde estaba Reira, podría apostar mi vida a que Takumi estaba ahí. Llegué en menos de veinte minutos y estaba a punto de pagar la tarifa del taxi cuando vi a quien había venido a buscar salir del aparcamiento en una camioneta oscura.

— ¿Podría seguir ese auto? —Le pregunte al conductor.

—Sí, señorita —dijo poniendo en marcha el vehículo —. Vaya que conduce rápido —exclamo el hombre acelerando un poco para no perder de vista a Takumi—. Disculpe, ¿es usted su esposa?

—Solo si el infierno se congelara —respondió. El anciano se rio— ¿Ha hecho esto antes? —le sonreí.

—Un par de veces —se encogió de hombros—. Las esposas cuando sospechan de una infidelidad le hacen de detectives.

No pude evitar sonreír mientras él negaba con la cabeza.

Alcanzamos a Takumi justo cuando ingresaba al estacionamiento de un hotel, el más grande en Osaka—aunque eso era decir mucho en este pequeño pueblo costero.

—Suerte —se despidió después de que le pagara.

A punto estuve de llamar a gritos a Takumi para no continuar siguiéndolo, cuando algo me hizo detenerme y simplemente lo seguí.

No pude alcanzar el ascensor que él uso pero pude ver el piso que subió y hacerlo en otro, cuando las puertas del ascensor en el que yo iba se abrieron, vi a Takumi tomar la curva de un pasillo, parecía el juego del gato y el ratón…ya me estaba cansando. Para cuando yo también di esa curva, Takumi estaba frente a una puerta que se abrió en seguida dejando a la vista una hermosa mujer que casi lo arrastro dentro de la habitación.

Me quede paralizada y ni siquiera sé porque.

Me quite las gafas y mire fijamente la puerta, espere cinco minutos y Takumi no apareció, espere otros diez minutos y aquel hombre de mirada fría tampoco salió, lo odio, me arrebato a Ren y luego a Hachi pero no era ese el motivo por el que pensaba lo que estaba pensando.

De hecho lo sabía.

Esa mujer era la amante de Takumi, Ren «bromeaba» respecto a ello, yo sé que no bromeaba. Para cuando pasaron cuarenta minutos desde que él atravesó esa puerta yo estaba más que cabreada y a punto de derribar aquella maldita puerta y estrellar mi puño en su estúpida cara. Hachi ingenuamente había vertido sus esperanzas y futuro en ese hombre y él se olvidaba de ella para correr al lado de su amada Reira, mientras se revolcaba con otra para aliviar su «frustración» ¡¿Qué sabrán los hombres de frustración?!

Me di cuenta de que respiraba erráticamente, no podía ponerme enferma ahí, no en ese lugar y menos mostrarme débil ante Takumi. Aparte mis sentimientos por Hachi y cerré los ojos para intentar apaciguarme; ella ya había decidido y sabia las consecuencias de su elección, el objeto de estar en Osaka hoy era otro y muy diferente, necesitaba a Takumi aunque me negara a reconocerlo en voz alta. Necesitaba a ese maldito engendro de corazón de hielo para ayudarme.

Respire profundamente y exhale varias veces antes de que consiguiera estabilizar mi respiración, estaba casi en frente de la puerta de la habitación así que me deslice un par de metros de ahí y me apoye en la pared.

Otros casi diez minutos después vi aquella maldita puerta abrirse.

—De verdad no puedes quedarte un poco más —aquella mujer solo estaba envuelta en una bata de baño muy convenientemente mal cerrada.

—Tengo cosas que hacer —Wow! Definitivamente Takumi era el rey de hielo. Acababa de follarse a aquella casi actriz porno y ni siquiera le brillaban los ojos.

La mujer se encogió de hombros.

—Te llamare luego, Stella —ella cerró la puerta y él se acomodó el abrigo…luego levanto la mirada y por un instante se quedó petrificado.

—Hola —dije de manera relajada.

Hubo un largo y tenso silencio.

Takumi hurgo con sus ojos por sobre mi hombro y luego fijo su mirada en mí.

— ¿Nana está aquí? —mi mandíbula estuvo a punto de caer, solo a punto.

—Está a punto de dar a luz ¿Cómo podría hacer un viaje tan incómodo? —por lo menos tuvo la decencia de mostrar un poco de vergüenza.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Nana? ¿Estas espiándome para ir y contárselo?

Mi sangre hirvió pero me controle. Hachi ya sabía lo que era Takumi, yo se lo advertí y estoy segura que más personas a parte de mí también, lo acepto con sus defectos y virtudes—que por supuesto nunca había visto y entre las que la monogamia no entraba ni por asomo.

—Necesito hablar contigo —eso pareció sorprenderlo—. Pero antes, entrégame el candado de Ren —aparto la mirada, solo espero que no lo haya tirado a la basura.

—Está en Tokio. Lo deje en el departamento antes de venir aquí —asentí, podría recuperarlo sin ningún problema— ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo?

—Aquí no… —dije poniéndome las gafas—. Stella podría salir y seria verdaderamente incomodo si llega a pensar que yo soy la siguiente en tu lista.

—Vamos a mi habitación, esta dos pisos más arriba.

Arque una ceja y sonreí.

— ¿Ella lo sabe?

—No.

— ¿Qué? Tus mujeres son buenas para follar, pero no para compartir un momento con ellas…

—No es asunto tuyo —estaba enfadado pero en realidad no tenía porque.

—Tienes razón, no es asunto mío.

Deje que pasara a mi lado y lo seguí hasta el ascensor, nos situamos el uno muy pero muy lejos del otro, ni siquiera quería respirar su mismo aire. Me hubiese suicidado si el ascensor llegaba a descomponerse y tenía que pasar horas encerrada en el, con Takumi, para mi suerte, el ascensor se paró en la siguiente planta y un pequeño grupo de chicas subió, la tensión era palpable en aquel estrecho lugar, tanto que ellas parecieron darse cuenta y optaron por mantener el pico cerrado. Finalmente llegamos al piso a que nos dirigíamos y Takumi abrió la puerta más cercana al ascensor.

—Entra —ladro haciéndose a un lado para darme espacio.

—Que amable —me burle admirando el entorno. Era un lugar hotel lujoso, nada comparado con el edificio en el que Gaia nos había internado, nosotros mismos teníamos que lavar nuestra ropa en cambio ahí había bolsas para lavandería. L-u-j-o-s-o.

—Ya que inspeccionaste el lugar, supongo que estas lista para hablar.

Tomo una jarra de agua y lleno un vaso el cual bebió de un solo trago.

—Debe ser muy buena para dejarte tan sediento —me mando una mirada asesina pero no dijo nada— ¿Podrías darme un vaso a mí también? —estaba acabando con su paciencia, eso era visible, me entrego el agua pero yo ni siquiera agradecí.

Saque una pequeña cajita de mi bolsillo y de ahí desprendí dos pastillas redondas y amarillas, Takumi me observo detenidamente.

—Esas son…

Me las tome y deje el vaso sobre una mesa.

—Ácido fólico —lo interrumpí.

Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. —No me digas que…

—Sí —lo mire fijamente—, estoy embarazada…felicidades no eres un idiota después de todo.


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

.

El silencio nos envolvió otra vez.

En realidad fue más sencillo decírselo de lo que pensé, estaba embarazada y por fin pude admitirlo en voz alta, al principio me negué a creerlo aunque sabía que era cierto en cuanto el doctor me lo dijo. Después de mi primer ataque se me olvido tomar los anticonceptivos y por supuesto Ren nunca uso condón cuando estuvimos juntos antes de nuestra gran y última pelea.

Era cuestión de sumar dos más dos o en este caso dos más uno.

— ¿Por qué me lo dices? No es como que yo sea el padre o algo así.

Apreté los dientes, Takumi, tan sensible como siempre.

— ¿Quién más lo sabe? — ¡Que suspicaz!

Negué con la cabeza. —Eres el primero a quien se lo digo.

— ¿Por qué?...

Me senté en el sofá y el me imito aunque en uno de los sillones frente a mí.

—Porque tú y Hachi se harán cargo de este niño si algo llegara a pasar —no dijo nada así que continué—. Criaras a mi hijo como si fuera tuyo, te encargaras de que tenga una familia aunque tengas que dejar el pellejo en ello.

Takumi me observo con aquellos ojos fríos, me escudriño lentamente mientras su retorcida mente comenzaba a mover engranajes.

— ¿Por qué yo y no Baldi? O Nobu en el peor de los casos.

—Porque ni Yasu ni Nobu están casados y si yo no estoy quiero que mi hijo tenga una verdadera familia… porque Hachi amaría a mi hijo como si fuese suyo…porque aunque te odie con todo mi corazón, sé que te encargarías de que nada le faltase —cerré los ojos para evitar que mis traicioneras lágrimas cayeran. No iba a llorar delante de Takumi—. Porque me lo debes… —le dije al final. Pareció entender el mensaje porque asintió.

—Pero hay algo más ¿Cierto? —Maldito demonio inteligente— ¿Qué sucede contigo para que tengas tanto miedo y me pidas tal cosa?

Me puse de pie.

—Ya dije lo que vine a decir y espero que esta conversación quede solo entre nosotros —me puse las gafas—. Recogeré el candado cuando regreses a Tokio —no me detuvo y fue mejor así. Había dicho lo que tenía que decir y sentí un peso menos sobre mi cabeza. No mencioné a Hachi en ningún momento, las infidelidades de Takumi para bien o para mal, solo eran asuntos de ella.

Salí del hotel satisfecha conmigo mismo por controlarme tan bien cuando lo que en realidad era sacarle los ojos a Takumi. Mi estómago gruño y ahora recordaba que no había comido mucho en el desayuno y como no quería caminar demasiado, decidí regresar al hotel y fui directamente al restaurante.

Lujo por aquí, lujo por allá.

Una simpática mujer se acercó y tomo mí orden, ocho minutos después comencé a devorar mi comida.

—Supongo por tu apetito que no sufres de nauseas —levante la mirada y me topé con Takumi el inquisidor —. Tiene lógica, Nana y tú tienen personalidades completamente opuestas, así que supongo que también tienen síntomas completamente diferentes —no dije nada, solo esperaba que se fuera pronto—. Disculpe —detuvo a una camarera—, ¿Podría traer jugo de uva?

—En seguida, Ichinose-san.

—Espero que no hayas hecho lo que creo que hiciste.

Se encogió de hombros. —Te hará bien.

—No me gusta el jugo de uva —replique.

—Dejemos que el pequeño Ren decida eso —parpadee y sin darme cuenta las lágrimas descendieron por mi rostro. Era la primera vez que alguien hablaba sobre mi bebe de esa manera, el pequeño Ren…tenía un pedazo de Ren dentro de mí…él no me había dejado totalmente.

—Demonios, esto no puede ser bueno —Takumi fue muy torpe al palmear mi espalda a forma de consuelo. Idiota.

—Te odio Takumi —hipé—. Quiero que nunca se te olvide.

Él suspiro. —Nana tú tampoco eres mi persona favorita en el mundo.

Solloce un rato más, la camarera dejo el jugo sobre la mesa y se retiró de inmediato no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de desaprobación a Takumi.

—Nana si no dejas de llorar pensaran que somos una pareja que está rompiendo o algo así —me calle enseguida, no pudo usar mejores palabras para consolarme, pensar que me podrían confundir con una de las amantes de este tipo me hizo estremecer de asco.

Aparte la comida, había perdido el apetito.

—Supongo que no seguirás comiendo… ¿Cuándo regresaras?

No quería responder pero… —Hoy.

—Vamos, te llevare al aeropuerto.

—Me iré en tren, así fue que llegue aquí.

—Bien, te llevaré a la estación.

—Oh! por favor no te molestes.

Entrecerró los ojos. —Insisto.

Estábamos llamando demasiado la atención así que me puse de pie y salí de ahí, con Takumi Ichinose tras de mí.

—No tienes que convertirte en mi perrito faldero por lo que te dije —lo pique.

—Si como digas — ¡Demonios! Me estaba haciendo enfadar.

—Recuerdas que te dije que te odio ¿Cierto?

—Por supuesto.

Contraje mi rostro y fruncí mis cejas, se estaba buscando una buena paliza, pero estaba cansada y un pequeñísimo dolor de cabeza comenzaba a asomarse. Lo seguí hasta su camioneta y en silencio atravesamos la carretera hasta la estación de trenes.

—Listo, no fue tan difícil.

—Dilo por ti —murmure abriendo la puerta para salir.

—Nana…

Me gire hacia él. — ¿Qué?

— ¿Cómo esta ella?

—Que puedo decir yo, toma tu teléfono y llámala o simplemente regresa a Tokio y ocúpate de ella.

—Reira no está del todo bien…

—Y Reira es más importante que Hachi y sa-chan ¿Cierto?

—Trapnest ya perdió a Ren, no podemos perder a nuestra princesa.

¡¿Princesa?! Estoy cansada de la princesa de Trapnest, aún están frescas en mi memoria las fotografías de Ren abrazando a Reira sobre el rompe olas, él también dijo que tenía que cuidar de la «princesa de trapnest» Y después de todo ¿Por qué le afecto tanto a ella la muerte de Ren? No es como si ellos tuvieran una relación ¿Cierto? Él juro que no era así.

—Haz lo que quieras…—Salí del automóvil sin mirar atrás.

.

.

.

Diez días transcurrieron después de eso, Yasu había comenzado a hacer trabajos para la antigua firma en la que trabajaba cuando llego a Tokio, Nobu comenzó a componer para algunos grupos de Gaia mientras seguía su relación con Yuri, Shin aún estaba un poco perdido, seguramente aun sentía vergüenza consigo mismo y con el grupo por lo de su arresto y yo…yo continuo igual, el embarazo no se nota aun pero pronto lo hará y será necesario que se lo cuente a todos antes de que eso sucede, no puedo negar que me da algo de miedo todo esto. Hachi continua con nosotros, animando nuestros días, no lo dice pero sé que esta triste, Takumi aún no regresar de Osaka.

—Esto está delicioso mami.

Hachi sonrió, cocinaba para todos nosotros, todos los días, era un milagro que aun pudiera moverse con lo enorme que estaba.

—Gracias Shin.

— ¿Miu no come con nosotros? —le pregunto a Yasu.

—Tiene trabajo, quizás regrese en la noche pero si la grabación se alarga puede que pase la noche fuera.

Nobu no estaba ahí pero Hachi siempre se aseguraba de guardar su porción.

—Nana-chan ven y siéntate de una vez, yo me ocupare de los platos sucios —dijo Ginpei.

—Yo te ayudare —declaro Misato.

Continuamos la comida ruidosamente, Nobu logro aparecer al final pero como su relación con Hachi aún era tensa, comenzó a decir que tenía cosas que hacer e iba a salir de la habitación pero yo lo detuve.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Pregunto con sus ojos clavados en mí.

No dije nada y por ello los ojos de todos se posaron en mí.

— ¿Nana te sientes mal? —Hachi se acercó a mí—. Quieres agua, estas un poco pálida.

¿Pálida? ¡Demonios! No podía ser tan malo decírselo a todos.

Así que tome aire y cerré los ojos. —Estoy embarazada…

Pasaron cinco minutos y yo aún no abría los ojos, por supuesto nadie decía nada y tampoco se escuchaba ningún sonido. Me arme de valor y abrí uno. Hachi estaba delante de mí con una enorme sonrisa y lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas.

—Oh! NANA —grito abalanzándose sobre mí y envolviéndome entre sus brazos.

Todos estaban sonriendo cuando eche un vistazo por la habitación, Ginpei y Misato también lloraban pero yo me concentre en Baldi.

—No me dirás que ya lo sabias ¿Cierto?

Negó con la cabeza. —Estoy tan sorprendido como todos —sonrió.

Observo el cigarrillo en su mano y en seguida lo estampo contra el cenicero.

—Debiste decírnoslo antes, hemos estado fumando a tu alrededor todo el tiempo —ése es Yasu que conozco— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Ahora que ya se los dije…muy bien.

—Ren estaría muy feliz —dijo Nobu pero callo al instante—. Lo siento, no quería…

—No tienes que disculparte, Ren estaría muy feliz —dije. Ren siempre quiso tener hijos, definitivamente estaría muy feliz.

— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —pregunto Ginpei con tal amabilidad que hasta me hizo pensar que se trataba de otra persona.

Me removí incomoda, seguramente no les gustaría la respuesta. —Desde mi último ataque…

—Nana pero eso fue hace dos semanas, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

—Creo que aún no me hacía a la idea.

El chillido de Hachiko me distrajo, la mascota comenzó a dar pequeños brincos mientras un aura rosa la rodeaba.

—Nuestros bebes tendrán casi la misma edad, ¿No es genial?

Sonreí. —Estoy segura de que se llevaran muy bien.

Nuevamente se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Era más consciente que nunca de lo sola que me sentía sin Ren, bueno eso hasta que Yasu me abrazo.

—Yo me encargare de cuidarte —declaro en un susurro que solo yo había escuchado—. Los cuidare a ambos…

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

Hola, aquí nuevamente con otro capítulo.

Pos: 69MUCCERS, déjame tu correo.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 _Komatsu Nana._

Hacía días que no veía a este lugar. Sigue igual.

—Buenos días Ichinose-san.

—Buenos días —le sonreí al recepcionista hasta que entre en el ascensor. Estaba vacío como siempre, no hay muchas personas transitando este edificio a media mañana.

Ahora estoy delante de la puerta de mi departamento, es muy hermoso y lujoso pero definitivamente no exhala la energía que el apartamento que compartí con Nana.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. —Sa-chan, tendrás un compañero de juegos —murmure acariciando mi vientre. Satsuki se movió—. Ya veo que te gusta la idea.

Abrí la puerta.

—Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte.

Me quede petrificada por un instante. Ahí, en el recibidor estaba Takumi a medio ponerse uno de sus zapatos.

—Estas de regreso…—murmuro sin mucha convicción, ¿No podía haberme llamado antes para decirme que regresaba a casa? — ¿Qué haces aquí?

Arqueo una ceja. —No es recibimiento que esperaba.

—Si al menos te hubieras molestado en mandarme un mensaje, podría haber sido diferente.

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio. Hombre egoísta.

Se acercó a mí y tomo el bolso que llevaba entre mis manos, lo puso en el suelo para acariciar mi mejilla.

—Te extrañe, ¿Tú no me extrañaste?

Baje la mirada ¿Lo había extrañado? Aun no podía responder a eso.

—Supongo que Reira-san está bien —no me importaba reprochárselo, estaba herida, era justamente como me sentía después de todo.

Suspiro. —Dentro de lo que cabe. Hasta apenas unos días digirió la noticia de la muerte de Ren y por supuesto se culpa de ello. —Bajo la mirada, parecía triste…cansado.

Yo también baje la mirada. — ¿Qué pasara ahora?

—Su madre ha contratado una enfermera…

—Sobre nosotros —lo interrumpí — ¿Qué pasa con Reira y Tapnest? ¿La amas?

Tenía que ser directa.

—No —declaro en seguida.

—No mientas, te preocupas tanto…te fuiste detrás de ella…

—No estoy enamorado de Reira —repitió. Parecía que lo decía en serio, pero al mismo tiempo había _algo_ en su tono que me hacía desconfiar… aun así quería creerle, por lo sentimientos que tengo por él, porque lo nuestro funcionara, por nuestra familia, por Satsuki...

Y hablando de Satsuki comenzó a moverse apenas escucho la voz de Takumi, puse una mano sobre mi vientre para tratar de apaciguarla, me estaba haciendo daño; Takumi poso su mano sobre la mía.

—Parece que al menos Satsuki se alegra de verme.

Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. —Yo también te extrañe…pero es muy difícil.

Si, justamente por eso me dolía tanto su indiferencia. Ren llamaba a Nana todos los días mientras estuvo en Inglaterra, no le importaba el desfase de horario, él quería escuchar la voz de la mujer que amaba aunque estuviera a miles de kilometros.

—Pareces cansada —Takumi tenía un extraño don de descubrir lo que las personas pensaban. Él examinaba minuciosamente y atacaba, por eso era el miembro más importante de Trapnest.

—Lo estoy —si ya estaba cansada cuando llegue al departamento ahora estaba exhausta.

Takumi se deshizo del nudo de su corbata y me hizo seguirlo hasta la habitación. Cuando estuvimos junto a la cama comenzó a desvestirme, lo hacía con vehemencia pero muy delicadamente, tanto que casi me hace llorar, se deshizo de mi sujetador y quede solo en bragas delante de él, me sentía tímida y fuera de lugar, él es muy apuesto y yo tengo veinte kilos de más. Me sentó en la cama y me quito los zapatos. Ninguno de los dos dijimos nada, él me ayudo a recostarme y se apresuró a acomodarse a mi lado para envolverme entre sus brazos y enterrar su rostro en mi cabello.

Me sentía confundida. Takumi era un enigma en toda regla, nunca sabía lo que pensaba o iba a hacer; cuando pensé que le restaría importancia a mis palabras, viene y me trata con tanta ternura que me recuerda a Nobu. Tengo un lio en la cabeza que no sé cómo desenmarañar.

Todos esos días que pase al lado de Nana han sido los mejores, aun ante las circunstancias, ella una vez me dijo que se encargaría de mí y Sa-chan, quería creerlo pero sabía que eso no podía ser; quizás era demasiado egoísta pero sabía que mi vida estaba estrechamente ligada a Takumi.

Me despertó el sonido de un celular, seguramente era el mío pero al sentir a Takumi removerse a mi lado y contestar supe que la llamada no era para mí.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Me levantaba y me vestía para irme donde estaban los demás? O hablaba con él. ¿Se volvería a ir? Quizás solo vino por ropa. ¿Por qué demonios no puedo armarme de valor y preguntarle directamente? ¿Me respondería?

Salí de la cama y fui directamente al baño, me dolía la espalda y quizás un baño con agua tibia ayudara.

—Tenemos que hablar…

El rey demonio estaba haciendo de las suyas otra vez, Takumi había dejado de hablar por teléfono y había entrado al baño y se había sentado sobre la tapa cerrada del retrete.

Cerré la llave del agua. — ¿Vas a dejarme? —Ya está, había conseguido decirlo…

Takumi me observo un instante, luego comenzó a reír.

No se por cuánto tiempo fue, ni que pasaba por su cabeza, pero yo me sentía confundida y por supuesto enfadada ¿Se estaba burlando de mí? ¿Por qué no era claro?

—De donde has sacado esa tontería.

Apreté las manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo. —Déjame pensar…no llamas, no mandas mensajes, no te interesa como estamos Sa-chan y yo…

—Si me interesa, el que no te mensaje a cada dos por tres no significa lo contrario. He estado ocupado, nuestro futuro depende de Trapnest ¿Cómo crees que mantendré todo esto si holgazaneo en casa todo el día…—parecía enojado—. Me preocupo por Reira…conozco a Reira desde que éramos niños, la aprecio, le tengo cariño y no creo poder cambiar eso…

¿Te has acostado con ella?...

Esas palabras invadieron mi mente de repente, pero enseguida supe que no quería la respuesta.

—Quiero que lo nuestro funcione —se acercó a mí y me envolvió en mi bata de baño rosada—. Solo tenme un poco de paciencia —me beso los parpados y descubrí que había estado llorando todo ese tiempo—. Nana, te amo —mi corazón se aceleró, ya había escuchado esas palabras de sus labios, pero ahora, en ese momento en que me sentía tan insegura tenían un mejor significado.

Envolví mis manos alrededor de su cuello y lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas.

—Yo también te amo…—solloce. Quería creer que lo nuestro funcionaria.

Me llevo a la cama una vez más y me envolvió entre sus brazos hasta que otra vez me quede dormida.

.

* * *

.

—Me da escalofrío saber cómo tienes mi número.

—Lo saque del teléfono de Nana cuando se quedó dormida.

— ¿Por qué me has llamado?

—Me dijiste que querías en candado ¿Cierto? —asentí con la cabeza, Takumi metió su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y saco un pequeña bolsa de plástico con cierre hermético. Dentro estaba el candado de Ren.

—Gracias... —baje la mirada a mi mano y lo examine, casi tenía miedo de encontrar algún rastro de sangre en el.

Levante la mirada y Takumi me observaba con detenimiento. — ¿Cómo te sientes?

Me encogí de hombros, me sentía extraña recibiendo tanta atención y principalmente viniendo de Takumi, pero claro le había pedido algo que lo hacía ver razonable.

—Muy bien hasta ahora.

—Las náuseas solo duran los primeros tres meses, puesto que tu casi los superas, supongo que tendrás un embarazo muy tranquilo.

Mis orejas y garras de gato brotaron. —Sabes mucho de bebes, a cuantas mujeres has embarazado…

—Solo a dos. —Respondió con frescura.

Arquee una ceja. — ¿Disculpa?

—En la secundaria, ya sabes las hormonas, tener sexo a pelo en los baños; lo usual…descuida, se deshizo del bebe, por cierto Baldi me presto el dinero para el trabajo.

—Eres un gilipollas.

—No me digas que esto de la maternidad te está ablandando.

—No todos tenemos tu retorcido sentido del humor.

Takumi saco un cigarrillo y se lo puso en los labios.

— ¿No iras a fumar?

—Dame un respiro, no lo he hecho desde que Nana llego, estoy en mi límite.

Le quite el cigarrillo y lo lance lejos.

—Si yo no puedo fumar, nadie lo hará —declare. No iba a permitir que mi pequeño Ren tuviera consecuencias irreversibles por ello.

Takumi levanto las manos. —Tranquila, solo era una broma. Ni yo soy tan despiadado.

Lo mire con suspicacia. —discúlpame si difiero.

Él se recostó en el sofá y observo fijamente el techo.

—Eres consciente de que Nana regresara aquí ¿Cierto?

Asentí con la cabeza. ¿Qué podía hacer para impedirlo? Obviamente nada. Por el comentario de Takumi era un hecho el que ambos hayan hablado y llegado a un acuerdo.

— ¿Qué harás ahora? Escuche que el departamento fue vendido, alguien pago mucho dinero por vivir en el mismo lugar en donde vivió Ren Honjou de Trapnest.

—Regresare a mi antiguo departamento.

—Ese lugar no es…

Levante una mano. —Ahórrate el sermón, no soy una debilucha, he cuidado de mí desde hace tiempo y me ha ido bien.

Takumi asintió

— ¿Cómo tomo Baldi la noticia?

Me encogí de hombros. Esa era una buena pregunta, Yasu había declarado fervientemente que cuidaría de mí y de Ren, pero de sus sentimientos no había dicho nada.

Me puse de pie, Takumi se quedó en el mismo lugar y ni siquiera me dirigió una mirada. Me sentí inquieta, aun había algo que me atizaba el estómago y si alguien me diría la verdad, ese sería Takumi.

— ¿Cómo esta Reira?

Se encogió de hombros. —Bien dentro de lo que cabe.

Asentí. — ¿Por qué le afecto tanto la muerte de Ren? —Trague con dificultad— ¿Ellos tenían algo?...Es decir, antes de que yo viniera a Tokio —no dijo nada— ¿Después? ¿Cuando Ren y yo regresamos?…

Pasaron un par de minutos sin que dijera nada, su silencio me estaba matando y entonces él comenzó a reírse.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Joder, tú.

Arquee una ceja.

—Ren era un maldito monje, desde que vino a Tokio se dedicó a componer y tocar el bajo —me observo—. No niego que muchas veces intente que se metiera entre las sabanas de alguien pero nunca cedió.

En el fondo lo sabía, incluso el mismo Ren me había dejado entre ver eso en una de nuestras discusiones, era una tonta y Takumi se estaba riendo a mi costa.

—No has respondido mi pregunta —se calló de inmediato y se removió incómodo.

—Reira abandono el grupo y regreso a su pueblo natal, habíamos discutido y Ren había decidido ir a buscarla, entonces…

—Tuvo el accidente y Reira se siente responsable, porque por Ren estaba conduciendo para ir a buscarla —termine por él. Ahora lo comprendía.

—Sí, así es —había algo más, el tono en la voz de Takumi me lo advertía pero algo dentro de mí me decía que lo que sucedió en realidad no me concernía.

—Nana…—levante la mirada y en el umbral de la puerta se encontraba Hachiko. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

Observe a Takumi y luego la vi a ella, solo podía rezar porque no hubiera escuchado toda la conversación, haría preguntas y eso no me convenía. Levante el paquete que contenía el candado.

—He venido por esto…te lo había dicho, lo recuperaría cuando Takumi estuviera de regreso.

Dirigió aquellos grandes ojos cafés a su _esposo._

— ¿La llamaste? —él se limitó a asentir.

Nos observó con suspicacia. Hubiera sido divertido si estuviera con otra persona, no con Takumi, Hachiko sabe que lo odio y su cabeza debe estarse formulando mil escenarios de pelea en vez de una civilizada discusión en la sala de su casa.

Takumi se puso de pie. —Tomare una ducha. Solo vine a dejar la maleta y volvía a salir así que no me dio tiempo antes.

Hachiko asintió después quedamos solas.

—Te quedaras aquí supongo —dije melancólica. Me gustaba tener a Hachi a mi lado.

—Takumi y yo hemos hablado…

Me puse de pie.

—Se lo diré a todos.

—Nana… —murmuro con una expresión triste.

Le sonreí. —Sabía que esto sucedería. Yo regresaré a nuestro departamento.

También sonrió. — ¿Estarás bien ahí tu sola?

—Por supuesto, los periodistas han perdido el interés en mí y en cuanto salga un nuevo chisme jugoso se olvidaran completamente de que existo.

Hachiko sonrió. —Eso sería imposible.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta, Hachi ya no regresaría con nosotros…conmigo.

¿Qué podía esperar?

 **Por eso odiaba a Takumi, él me había robado a las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo.**

Cuando regrese a los dormitorios y les di las noticias, la única en ponerse eufórica fue Asami quien veía a Hachi como su rival, un estorbo. Nobu se veía melancólico aunque trataba de disimularlo.

Transcurrieron dos semanas más antes de que por fin decidiera regresar al departamento. Todo estaba igual, aunque atestado de polvo, Hachi había dejado de ir a limpiar porque en su estado era demasiado extenuante el subir las escaleras, y yo, por supuesto no había estado ahí desde que los reporteros invadieron el lugar como un ejército listo para el combate.

—Nana se puede saber qué demonios haces ahí —me gire para encontrarme a Nobu con el ceño fruncido mientras cargaba una caja.

—Limpiando las ventanas —le dije moviendo el plumero sobre el marco de madera para hacer énfasis en mi respuesta.

—No puedes estar subiéndote en los mueblas así como a así —me regaño—. Si te caes sería muy peligroso.

Parpadee. Nobu estaba exagerando, en realidad todos lo estaban haciendo. Yasu prácticamente había dejado de fumar y Shin lo hacía pero a varios, varios metros de distancia de mí, Ginpei revoloteaba a cada momento a mí alrededor y en varias ocasiones llegue a pensar que Misato intentaría ayudarme a bañarme. Las únicas que no me asfixiaban eran Miu y Yuri.

¡Gracias a Dios!

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —repetí bajándome de la mesa que había hecho con mis propias manos. Seguramente no me dejarían apartarla de la pared para comprobar que aún está firme— ¿Contento? —Nobu sonrió y no pude enfadarme.

—Ya terminamos de pintar tu habitación —dijo Ginpei—, pero creo que no podrás dormir ahí, este lugar es tan cerrado que el olor no se disipara en un buen tiempo.

—Ocupare la de Hachi.

—Podrías regresar a los dormitorios —sugirió condescendiente.

Sonreí. —No lo creo.

Ginpei suspiro. —Nadie puede decir que no lo intente. Voy a extrañarte, los dormitorios no serán lo mismo sin ti, además Yasu también se está mudando y Nobu y Shin no tardaran en hacerlo.

—Yo me quedaré en los dormitorios por un tiempo —comento Nobu mientras dejaba mi maleta a un lado.

Arquee una ceja. — ¿Por qué?

Nobu se encogió de hombros. —Gaia quiere que continué escribiendo música para algunos grupos junior que hay en la compañía.

—Porque no lo habías dicho —me lance a sus brazos—. Eso es genial.

—Sí, lo es.

Fruncí el ceño. —No te oyes muy feliz.

Mi querido amigo se apartó de mí y se sentó en una silla mientras rascaba la parte trasera de su cuello.

—Estoy feliz pero mi nerviosismo supera ese sentimiento —tomo mi guitarra y toco un par de acordes—. No sé si estaré a la altura de sus expectativas. No soy como Yasu o como tú…No estoy tan seguro de darles lo que quieren.

Lo que en realidad quería decir es que no era un genio como Ren. Nobu siempre lo había admirado y su muerte le afectaba tanto como a mí, Ren fue la razón por la que Nobu se interesó en la música y ahora que lo pensaba fue él quien me introdujo en ella desde que lo escuche tocar su guitarra por primera vez.

—No hables así —me senté a su lado—. Eres talentoso, por eso Kawano te ha ofrecido el puesto.

—Es demasiada presión.

—Es la presión adecuada, me gustaría escuchar tus canciones aunque yo no las cantara.

Nobu me observo con tristeza.

—Hablas como si no pensaras en volver a cantar nunca más.

Parpadee. —Pero que tonterías dices, claro que volveré a cantar.

…Mi cerebro estaba jodido no mi voz…

Nobu sonrió. —Haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

—Lo conseguirás de eso estoy segura.

—Veo que ya todo está aquí —Yasu entro al departamento con su maletín firmemente colgado de su mano izquierda.

—Nana es como una gata callejera, no tenía más que unos cuantos trapos en casa —dijo Ginpei.

Le hice un gesto obsceno con el dedo y él se escondió tras Baldi.

—Ginpei-san es hora de irnos, recuerda que tenemos una reunión —intervino Misato.

—Que mal —lloriqueo caminando hacia la puerta.

—Hasta pronto —se despidió Misato haciendo una reverencia.

Yasu se quitó el saco y aflojo su corbata. —Ayudare a Nobu a instalar tu cama.

Yo asentí y me fui a prepararles algo de comer, no me dejarían ayudarlos así que al menos los alimentaría. Mi celular comenzó a sonar en cuanto saque todo del frigorífico.

— ¿Diga? —no sabía de quien era este número.

—Nana está en el hospital, ha roto aguas —parpadee al reconocer la serena voz de Takumi—maldito, es que nunca se alteraba—. Nana, me escuchaste.

—Por supuesto, iré en seguida —estuve a punto de colgar pero recordé que no sabía en qué hospital estaba así que se lo pregunté—. De acuerdo.

Guarde el celular en mi bolsillo y corrí a mi habitación.

—Hachiko está dando a luz —declaré y Nobu dejo caer el extremo de la cama que él sostenía—Nobu…—estaba ido, con la mirada clavada en un punto inexistente de la habitación.

Yasu se acercó a él y coloco una mano sobre su hombro. —Tú debes estar ahí.

—No puedo —dijo sin voz.

—Por supuesto que sí —me cabree.

—Aunque Sa-chan fuera mía…Takumi será su padre…

Se me formo un nudo en la garganta, eso era cierto, Hachi había escogido a Takumi como el padre.

—Ven de todas maneras —murmure.

Tanto como si fuera hija de Nobu como no, ese bebe sería parte de nuestra familia; mi amor por Hachiko trascendía lo convencional, era como la hermana que nunca tuve así como Nobu era el hermano que tampoco tuve.

Con esa determinación los tres salimos del departamento 707 a conocer a la pequeña Satsuki Ichinose.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

* * *

.

.

La sala de espera era un caos total, personas llorando y paseándose de un lado a otros mientras entre nosotros reinaba la tensión por Nobu y Takumi, éste último se veía muy tranquilo y actuaba de lo más natural, en cambio Nobu estaba que se comía las uñas; no sé cómo me sentiría yo siendo el posible padre de un bebe que desde que naciera llevaría el apellido de otro.

—Creía que Nana-chan tendría a su bebe en otro lugar —le comento Yasu a Takumi.

—Ese era el plan, pero rompió aguas justo delante de este y no quiso ir a ningún lado —suspiro apesarado—. Mi auto no volverá a ser el mismo —se quejó.

No pude evitar reírme, Sa-chan es genial, ha arruinado el tapizado de un vehículo que costaba miles de yenes. Lo mejor de todo es que el auto es de Takumi.

Una enfermera apareció por la puerta y todos en la sala dirigimos la mirada hacia ella.

—Familiares de Ichinose Nana…

—Aquí —dije levantando una mano.

— ¿Dónde está el padre? —Joder, esto si es incómodo. Sentí a Nobu tensarse a mi lado— ¿Ichinose-san? —Takumi se le acerco. — ¿Quiere estar presente en el parto?

Si no supiera que esa mujer no sabía nada la habría golpeado por ser tan cruel.

—Sí —respondió sin vacilar.

Nobu siguió todo el camino con la mirada hasta que se cerró la puerta tras Takumi, sentí que mis ojos escocieron, todo eso era tan cruel. Me dolía verlo sufrir, me dolor ahora no era comparado al suyo.

.

.

 _Komatsu Nana_

 _._

—No puedo más…—grité cuando otra contracción empujo a Sa-chan contra mi interior.

—Sólo faltan dos centímetros y estará lista para pujar —me dice una enfermera mientras observa atentamente la máquina que estaba conectada a mí.

—Solo dos centímetros…—jadee. Se escuchaba poco pero con tanto dolor es como si fueran dos kilómetros. La fulminándola con la mirada, ella no entiende, me dolía un montón y lo único que me reconfortaría seria estrangularla con mis propias manos. —Joderrrrr…

—Es la primera vez que te escucho decir una palabrota —Takumi entro muy tranquilo a la habitación, vestido con una bata desechable y una mascarilla cubriéndole la boca. Llevaba el cabello amarrado en una coleta y me sorprendió, era la primera vez que lo veía de ese modo, no se sujetaba el cabello ni siquiera cuando se metía a la bañera.

—Me duele mucho —lloriqueo. Necesito que me mimen.

Takumi sonrió. —No puedo decir que sé cómo te sientes, pero a cambio podrás apretar mi mano y desquitarte un poco.

Mi labio inferior tembló, era justo lo que necesitaba.

Takumi saco un pañuelo de su ropa y comenzó a secar el sudor en mi rostro. Aquel pedazo de tela tenía el olor de su colonia y eso me relajo un poco.

— ¿Quieres algo? Puedo traerte algo de beber si quieres.

Negué con la cabeza. —Estoy bi….ahhh…—mi rostro se contrajo por el dolor, por otra contracción.

Como lo prometió, Takumi sostuvo mi mano todo el tiempo y ni siquiera se quejó cuando la apreté con todas mis fuerzas, esta última contracción parecía interminable, sentía como si todos mis músculos se abrieran y estaba asustada. No habían podido medicarme, Sa-chan había decidido aparecer como un vendaval y ahora que faltaba poco se negaba a querer salir.

—Esta lista —dijo la enfermera sin entusiasmo. Debería estar entusiasmada, una nueva vida vendría a sus manos—. Iré por el doctor.

—Quizás él se emocione más —murmuré dejando caer pesadamente mi cabeza sobre la almohada.

Escuche a Takumi reír y le lance una mirada que helaría el infierno. —Lo siento. —dijo sin mucha convicción.

El ruido de la puerta me distrajo, un anciano con una bata también desechable entro a la habitación.

—Muy bien Ichinose-san, la enfermera me dijo que esta lista.

Asentí frenéticamente, estaba más que lista, el cuerpo me lo pedía.

—Bien, me gusta esa determinación —el doctor se colocó frente a mis piernas abiertas mientras se colocaba unos guantes de látex—. Ahora puedes empezar a pujar.

Eso justamente fue lo que hice, puje con todas las fuerzas que tenía.

—Eso es, muy bien…ya veo la coronilla.

Levante mi mirada hacia Takumi y por primera vez lo vi con cara de susto mientras intentaba ver por sobre mis rodillas.

—Lo estás haciendo bien —me dijo como si hubiese sentido mi mirada.

Yo estaba jadeando, me dolía.

—Toma aire e inténtalo otra vez —dijo el doctor.

Apreté con fuerza la mano de Takumi e hice mi mayor esfuerzo mientras el obstetra me indicaba que los hombros estaban a punto de salir, que debía hacer un último esfuerzo.

Un zumbido en mis oídos no me dejo escuchar más…no hasta que un fuerte llanto traspaso las barreras.

—Es un varón, un hermoso y sano varón —declaró.

 **¡¿Qué!?**

—Lo sabía, sabía que Sa-chan sería un niño —Takumi sonreía como idiota mientras yo aún estaba en shock. No se suponía que fuera UN Satsuki, tenía que ser UNA Satsuki. ¿Qué haría ahora? No tenía otro nombre.

Sujete mi cabeza entre mis manos. —El nombre que ha escogido Ren… —murmuré.

Levante la mirada y observe que un par de enfermeras se encargaban de **ÉL** mientras Takumi observaba atento.

—Ichinose-san ¿Quiere cargar a su hijo?

Takumi parpadeó. —Por supuesto que sí.

Ahuecando sus brazos colocaron al bebe sobre ellos.

—Eres muy guapo —le susurro con delicadeza.

—Lo hace muy bien —lo felicito una de las enfermeras coqueteándole descaradamente.

¿¡Es que acaso no veía a su esposa tendida sobre la cama!?

Estiré los brazos hacía él. —Tráelo, quiero verlo.

Mientras Takumi caminaba hacia mí, me pregunte a quién se parecería. Los nervios me removieron las entrañas.

—Y aquí esta —me dijo dejándolo en mis brazos.

Era terrible pero de inmediato comencé a examinarlo; los escasos cabellos que cubrían su cabeza eran claros pero no rubios, en realidad era exactamente como el mío, su piel estaba enrojecida pero en todo lo demás era idéntico a mí.

El rey demonio había hecho de las suyas…

—Es perfecto —solloce delineando su delicada mejilla.

—Siendo yo su padre, ¿Qué más se podía esperar?

¿Sería él en realidad su padre?...Era lo más probable, Nobu siempre tomo precauciones. Al menos eso es lo que quiero creer, después de todo ya no hay marcha atrás.

Mi pequeño…ahora no sé cómo llamarlo, comenzó a llorar.

—Es hora de alimentarlo —me dijo la enfermera.

—Iré a decírselo a todos —espeto Takumi. Seguramente no quería presenciar aquello.

Sonreí. — ¿Nana está afuera?

Él asintió. —Nobu también está ahí…

Aparte la mirada. La noticia me hizo entrar en conflicto conmigo misma, el que Nobu estuviera aquí removía mis sentimientos, vería al bebe y buscaría parecidos, de hecho estoy segura que todos lo harían. Me sentía muy mal.

—Me iré para que la enfermera te enseñe como debes alimentarlo —como ya había mencionado, Takumi tiene el poder de darle a las personas lo que necesitan.

—Gracias…—murmure centrándome en mi pequeño Sa-chan.

…Tenía que pensar en otro nombre...

.

.

.

—Joder, en momentos como este necesito un cigarrillo.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses Nana —me advirtió Yasu.

Sonreí. —Descuida calvito, no soy tan inconsciente.

—Será posible —comento Shin para cabrearme.

Observe a Nobu ponerse tenso y al seguir la dirección de su mirada, comprobé que Takumi aparecía en la sala.

Yasu se nos adelantó. — ¿Cómo esta Nana-chan?

Takumi sonrió, quizás la primera sonrisa sincera que le conocía.

—Ella y él bebe están bien.

Fruncí el ceño. — ¿Has dicho **ÉL** bebe? —enmarque la palabra.

—Se lo había dicho a Nana, estaba seguro que Sa-chan sería un varón.

Todos parpadeamos estupefactos. Era un niño…nadie esperaba un niño, aunque si lo pensaba con detenimiento hachiko simplemente asumió que sería una niña, nunca se hizo una prueba que dijera lo contrario.

— ¿Podemos verla? —me sentí muy ansiosa, quería ver a Hachi, necesitaba asegurarme por mi misma que estaba bien.

—Ahora está alimentándolo, tendrán que esperar unos minutos —se soltó la goma del cabello—. Regresare para hacerles saber que pueden entrar —dirigió una fugaz mirada a Nobu y regreso por la puerta por la que había salido.

¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Sería posible que el niño fuera una copia de Nobu o algo así? ¿O sólo quería ver su reacción?

Me acerque a él. — ¿Estas bien?

Negó con la cabeza. —No creo que nunca lo esté…—murmuro caminando hacia la salida.

—Nobu —lo llame pero sentí la mano de Yasu sobre mi hombro.

—Déjalo un momento solo, necesita pensar y poner en orden sus sentimientos.

Una solitaria lágrima descendió por mis ojos. Todo era tan cruel…

Permanecimos en silencio hasta que minutos después volvió Takumi y nos guío a la habitación. Al girar el pomo me imaginaba encontrarme una Hachi sonriente y lanzando alabanzas hacía su bebe, en cambio tenía un semblante triste y sollozaba como si hubiese estado llorando por horas.

— ¿Qué sucede? —me acerque preocupada a su cama y casi pase desapercibido el bultito envuelto en sabanas.

Hachi comenzó a llorar y sentí que mi corazón se desgarraba, algo andaba mal.

Gire mi rostro hacía Takumi en busca de una respuesta.

Éste se encogió de hombros. —Esta así porque Satsuki ya no es Satsuki.

Yasu y Shin sonrieron mientras que yo parpadee varias veces.

—Quería que tuviera el nombre de una flor, Ren me había prometido que conseguiría el indicado para ella…—sollozo—. Será imposible encontrar un nombre así para él…

Sonreí levemente. —Llámalo Ren entonces —ella parpadeó sorprendida—. Ichinose Ren, suena bien ¿Cierto?

Un profundo silencio invadió el lugar. Hachi me observaba con los ojos exorbitados y sin me giraba confirmaría que todos me miraban de la misma manera.

— ¿Qué?

Hachi negó con la cabeza. —Ese tiene que ser el nombre de tu bebe —dijo—. Él debe llevar el nombre de su padre.

Me reí. —No hay ningún él…es una niña, el doctor lo confirmó ayer.

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

* * *

.

.

Un tenso silencio rodeó.

—No lo habías mencionado —dijo Yasu y por su tono supe que se sentía herido.

Había prometido cuidarme y supongo que se reprochaba el ni siquiera estar enterado de mis citas médicas. Me dolió el pecho por lastimarlo de esa manera; pero aunque hubiese querido decírselos las circunstancias no me lo permitían, alguna enfermera podría cometer una indiscreción y mi plan de mantenerlos alejados de mi jodido cerebro no valdría la pena.

—No sabía que me iban a hacer una ecografía cuando fui a la consulta —mentí tratando de justificarme por esa ocasión, pero estaba segura que Yasu insistiría en acompañarme la próxima vez—. Yo quería esperar pero el doctor insistió en hacerlo para controlar su tamaño —sonreí—. Me dijo que ya podía saber el sexo y no pude resistirme.

Yasu me sonrió condescendiente. —De acuerdo, pero la próxima vez me gustaría estar ahí.

Asentí luego regrese mi mirada a Hachi.

— ¿En qué piensas?

—Aun puedes llamarla Ren…—Me dijo bajando la mirada hacía su bebe.

Le sonreí e iba a refutar pero Takumi me interrumpió.

—Ren escogió el nombre de Satsuki ¿Cierto? —Hachi asintió—. Ren dijo que desde hace mucho tiempo tenía decidido que el nombre de su hijo debería ser el de una flor…justo como el suyo. Es como si él hubiese escogido el nombre de su hija.

Se me formó un nudo en la garganta. No importaba tanto el nombre, era el hecho de que Ren hubiese pensado en el como el nombre que le gustaría que su hija llevara.

—Ichinose Ren y Honjo Satsuki serán. —Sentenció Takumi.

Asentí pero no pude contener más mis lágrimas. ¿En qué manojo de hormonas me había convertido? Estaba muy mal de los nervios para aceptar que Takumi dijera la última palabra.

Yasu me aparto de la cama para envolverme entre sus brazos. Me sentí reconfortada; siempre fue así con Yasu, hubo ocasiones en que lo necesite más que a Ren…ahora era lo contrario, necesitaba desesperadamente a Ren pero él nunca volvería a mí. Nunca me estrecharía en sus brazos ni hablaríamos de cosas sin sentido.

Ahora entiendo cuando dicen que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde…

.

* * *

.

 _Komatsu Nana_

 _._

Nana lloró hasta quedarse dormida en brazos de Yasu. Mi corazón no puede soportarlo, no me gusta verla sufrir, ella es mi torre, mi modelo a seguir.

—Te dolerá la espalda si sigues sosteniéndola —le dice Takumi a Yasu.

—No quiero despertarla, con lo de la mudanza y esto debe estar agotada.

—Ese sofá parece cómodo —dije señalando el mueble en mi habitación.

Yasu dejo a Nana recostada sin que esta se quejara, entonces Ren comenzó a llorar y lo acune contra mi pecho para que no la despertara.

—Debe tener hambre —dijo Takumi acercándose a mí.

—Acabo de alimentarlo —dije meciendo a Ren de un lado al otro—. Creo que tendré que revisar su pañal.

—Necesito un cigarrillo —lo escuché murmurar, me reí; quizás Takumi pudiera dirigir a uno de los grupos más famosos de Japón, pero no estaba preparado para encargarse del pañal sucio de su hijo.

—Iré contigo —dijo Yasu—. He pasado prácticamente veinticuatro horas desde que fume por última vez, esta abstinencia empieza a ponerme nervioso.

—Queríamos ser populares con las chicas, padecer abstinencia es nuestro martirio.

Yasu se quedó viendo al vacío y Takumi se calló como arrepentido de sus palabras, yo no comprendía porque pero me invadió la curiosidad. Me centre en Ren haciendo a un lados mis cavilaciones, y a pesar de que habían dicho que necesitaban un cigarrillo con urgencia, ambos esperaron hasta que me encargue de él.

Salieron de la habitación cuando la enfermera vino por Ren y yo, me quede observando a Nana. Estaba cansada pero algo me negaba el cerrar los ojos.

Quería seguir observándola.

Sabia con seguridad que si Nana hubiese sido hombre, me hubiera enamorado perdidamente de ella. Ahora, mientras dormía se veía como un niño tranquilo, con las facciones suaves y delicadas, no mostraba la fiera determinación que la guiaba y los golpes que habían curtido su alma.

Irremediablemente pensé en su madre y en el motivo por el cual la abandono. Simplemente no me cavia en la cabeza ninguna excusa para ello, pero ya que a Nana no parecía afectarle tanto era mejor dejarlo estar.

Nana comenzó a estirarse y a desperezarse ante mi atenta mirada, parecía un poco desorientada.

—No has dormido mucho a pesar de que Yasu dijo que deberías estar agotada.

—No estoy cómoda en este lugar, nunca me han gustado los hospitales.

Sonreí, efectivamente Nana parecía un niño.

Tomo su cabeza entre sus manos. — ¿Te sientes bien?

—Me duele un poco la cabeza —me respondió —. Si estás bien, me gustaría regresar al departamento y dormir.

—Estoy bien —le respondí fingiendo una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, entonces vendré mañana con un obsequio para Ren, con las prisas no pude comprarle nada.

Nana camino hacia la puerta y me invadió el pánico. Necesitaba hablar con alguien.

—Nana…

Se giró hacía mí.

Dude, no tenía sentido pero las dudas me atizaban el pecho.

No era justo para Takumi, ni para Nobu, incluso para el mismo Ren pero mi curiosidad me podía más.

— ¿De qué color es el cabello de Nobu? —me escuche preguntar.

En silencio, Nana regreso sobre sus pasos y se sentó en la silla junto a mi cama.

—Conocí a Nobu cuando ya se había teñido el cabello —asentí, quizás era mejor no saber y dejarlo estar—. Pero….vi unas cuantas fotos cuando estuve en su casa y era un niño de cabello castaño.

Trague saliva.

—Ren tiene el cabello claro, es imposible que siendo hijo de Takumi fuese de esa manera…

Nana me tomo una mano.

—Hachiko, el padre de Takumi tenía el cabello claro al igual que su hermana, la madre de Takumi lo tenía oscuro…no sigas dándole vueltas al asunto.

Oculte mi rostro entre mis manos y solloce.

¿Qué clase de persona era al no estar segura de quien era el padre de mi hijo?

¿Qué pasaría si mis padres llegaran a enterarse de eso?

¿Qué pasaría si Ren llegaba a enterarse en algún momento de su vida?

—Hachi por favor no llores…—escuchaba la desesperación en la voz de Nana pero no podía contenerme, llevaba haciéndolo por mucho tiempo ya.

—No quería herir a Nobu…no quiero que Ren se entere algún día de esto, se me rompería el corazón en mil pedazos si llegara a verme con desprecio.

—No tendrá nada que reprocharte porque serás una madre estupenda —me seco el rastro de lágrimas y continúo: — Ren tiene mucha suerte por haber nacido de ti…

Termine de hacer el trabajo con el dorso de mi mano, Nana tenía razón, el rey demonio había dispuesto todo para que sucediera de esta manera y por esta única vez lo dejaría rabiar por no prestar atención a sus provocaciones.

—Yo ya estoy bien —sorbí la nariz—, necesitas ir a casa y descansar.

Vi la incertidumbre de dejarme sola en sus ojos, pero también vi el cansancio en ellos. Estaba comenzando su embarazo y por experiencia propia sé que no importa cuántas horas se duerma…siempre se tiene sueño.

—No quiero dejarte sola —me dijo.

—Takumi solo salió a fumar, estará de regreso en cualquier momento.

— ¿Yasu está con él? —me pregunto y yo asentí—. Dile que he tomado un taxi…realmente necesito recostarme en mi cama.

Sonreí y esta vez me salió con naturalidad. Nana me hacía bien.

—Descansa —me despedí de ella.

Solo pasaron unos segundos antes de que Takumi entrara en la habitación.

—Ren es mi hijo…—no entendí el objeto de su declaración hasta que me di cuenta de que él había escuchado nuestra conversación.

—Takumi…

Negó con la cabeza. —Es Ren Ichinose, así que no le des más vueltas al asunto, ¿De acuerdo?

Asentí taciturna. Estaba herido, podía verlo en su mirada.

—Tampoco quería herirte a ti…—le dije con sinceridad.

.

* * *

.

Mis piernas temblaban, me dolía el estómago y el pecho.

Corrí hacía el baño apenas abrí la puerta del departamento, tenía náuseas y sentía como si mi cabeza fuera a partirse en dos.

Me aferre con fuerza al borde del retrete mientras vaciaba todo el contenido de mi estómago; cuando me sentí con fuerzas para ponerme de pie me lave los dientes y me dirigí a mi cuarto; abrí el estuche de mi guitarra y de uno de los compartimientos saque una bolsa de papel que contenía la medicina que el doctor me había prescrito y que me había negado a tomar por terquedad.

Las cápsulas eran bastante llamativas, con un extremo verde y el otro amarilla daban la apariencia de un caramelo… ¡Qué bien! Nótese el sarcasmo.

—Me siento solo, ¿Por qué tardas tanto? —me giré para ver a Ren sentado sobre mi cama.

Sonreí. Seguía comportándose como un niño caprichoso.

—Trae a Satsuki contigo —me dijo de lo más relajado.

—Lo pensaré —le respondí mientras comenzaba a desvestirme—. Ahora vete, necesito dormir.

—Quiero estar contigo, hieres mis sentimientos…—puso cara de pesar, pero a leguas notaba que era falsa—. Te dije que te llevaría conmigo —susurro pegado a mi espalda, sentí su aliento en mi cuello y me abrace a mí misma.

—Me parece bien… —dije retomando mi camino, aunque me detuve en el marco de la puerta para ver que detrás de mí no había nadie—. No quiero ser abandonada…

.

.

.


End file.
